Squib
by gredandforgerock
Summary: There is a spell, usually used on criminals, that will empty your magical core leaving you a squib. The counter curse has never been proven to work. How will Harry and his friends deal with this and can he be healed. What will he do with his life if he has no magic. No pairings, just friends.
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora Tonks missed getting hit by Bellatrix's killing curse by a hair. Her wide open eyes witnessed the green spell just miss the edge of her body as she turned out of its path. A second volley was thrown just as Voldemort called back his forces. That one dug into the ground at her feet. Her aunt was pulled back by another death eater because she was ready to throw out a third volley. Tonks knew Voldemort was still speaking but her focus was on the mad woman. Most of Voldemort's speech was done before she really began to listen.

"I now speak directly to you Harry Potter." His voice echoed across the land.

As he was telling Harry to come to him within the hour Tonks was wondering how she'd blocked out the first part of the message. When the echo finally faded and he spoke no more she was able to look around. Bodies were strewn across the lawn some all alone and other places had several stacked where they had fallen on each other. Pulling up her Auror training she began to check the bodies around her. Most of them were dead but she did find a few that were alive. Those she sent floating up to the doors to get help.

After a while her own worst fear was realized when she found Remus' lifeless body. Dropping to her knees she wailed out her grief. She lay across the rapidly cooling body as she sobbed. She had no idea how much time passed before someone came along and pulled her up. Arms wrapped around her as she tried to lie back across him.

"I'm sorry." Ginny's voice penetrated her grief stricken state, "I'm so sorry. We need to get you both inside before the hour is up. Come on."

"I'm fine." Tonks croaked and pushed herself to her feet, "Got work to do, keep getting the bodies."

"Tonks?" Ginny tried to stop her but it was no use as the Auror lurched away, "There's only about twenty minutes left. Don't get caught alone."

Tonks struggled across the grounds sending body after body in a morbid train back up towards the castle. She reached the edge of the forest and leaned on a tree a few feet in, just out of sight of the school. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Her body slowly began to change. Her hair shortened and got darker. Her body shrunk and started losing its curves.

"Don't bother." A masculine voice jarred her in her half changed state. She opened her eyes and stared around wildly when she didn't see anyone, "Show yourself!"

Harry pulled open his invisibility cloak, "Go back to the castle."

"You go." She hissed, "Remus is dead I have no reason to go on."

"Teddy." Harry used the one name that could break her out of her state, "Go back to Teddy. I have to go on. Only I can do this part."

"But…" She began but a voice interrupted her.

"I heard something." A voice whispered harshly.

Harry grabbed Tonks' arm and pulled her under the cloak with him. It shut just in time for the bushes to part and two death eaters to enter the clearing.

"There's nothing here." A second voice huffed, "You're hearing things."

"I did hear something." The first voice grumbled before looking at his arm, "It's about time. He's not going to be happy that Potter isn't showing up."

"The noise was probably those idiots in the castle gathering bodies." The second voice responded, "Potter's too big of a coward to show up. Let's get back."

The two men turned and went deeper into the forest. Harry, still holding Tonks' arm, followed them. She tugged at her arm once before getting as close to Harry as she could.

"Are you insane?" she hissed, "We need to go the other way."

"I'm going to let him kill me." Harry said, "You keep the cloak on and give it to Teddy when this is all over. I won't have a use for it."

"What?" mindful of their predicament she was still as quiet as possible.

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" he asked and the sudden tightening of her arm muscles and the gasp she let loose told him she did, "I am one. It's in my scar. I have to die before he can. I'm doing the same thing my mother did but I'm protecting everyone."

"But…" she didn't get any further because the clearing full of death eaters came into view.

"Keep this." Harry handed her his wand, "I don't want to be tempted."

He then stepped out of the cloak as Tonks heard one of the men speak, "We could not find him My Lord."

Harry stepped up to the edge of the clearing as Voldemort turned away, "I can't believe I was wrong."

"You weren't." Harry stepped into the clearing and then stopped a few steps in. The death eaters around him pulled back leaving a large empty area around him.

For Tonks the next few moments sped by and she had to clamp her hand over her own mouth to prevent the scream when the green spell enveloped Harry and dropped him to the ground. Surprisingly across the clearing Voldemort also fell. Tonks used the momentary confusion to move closer to Harry. She was still out of reach when both Harry and Voldemort sat up. From her side someone yelled a horrible spell that she knew no shield would stop and cringed as it slammed into Harry's body making him scream in pain like nothing she had ever heard. While she didn't know a shield to stop it she did know the counter curse. And while Voldemort was cursing his minion, she moved the rest of the way to Harry and quietly performed the counter, though it would take a long time before it repaired all the damage, if it ever did.

Voldemort dropped the torture curse from the follower who had used the spell, "I didn't give you permission to use that spell. You've ruined my plans for the last time. Dispose of him Bella."

Quick as a snake her wand shot the killing curse and she giggled as it impacted the man, "Shall I kill Potty for you now My Lord?"

"No." he crossed the clearing and leaned over Harry. Reaching down Voldemort grabbed a hand full of Harry's hair and pulled his head from the ground and turned it to face him, "I am going to let you live with the knowledge that I am on my way to dispose of the interlopers in the castle and there is nothing you can do about it. You and your light side have lost."

He dropped Harry's head and let it bounce off the ground. Voldemort turned and began to walk away dragging a screaming Hagrid along with him. One of the death eaters they had followed through the forest stepped up to him before looking down with an evil grin.

"Don't worry." He said, "You won't have long to think about your loss. The magical beasts in the forest will dispose of you quick enough."

He laughed and moved on. Harry waited for a few moments listening to them tromp through the forest. When none of them were close he sat up again.

"Tonks?" He called.

"Right here." She pulled the cloak apart.

Harry jumped not realizing she was so close, "That spell damaged my magical core didn't it."

"Yes." She admitted, "I think I got the counter curse quick enough though."

"How long till it repairs?" he asked.

"I don't know." She again admitted, "I don't know of anyone who received the counter quick enough to fix it. I think it took me maybe thirty seconds before you got the counter."

"So at least for now I can't use magic." Harry sighed as he nodded, "Right, well we better get going if we're going to help them defeat Voldemort."

He stood and pulled Tonks up with him, covered them both with his cloak and pulled her back through the forest. Neither one detected the dementors that hoovered in the trees above them. Both in and out of the forest they were so distraught over the deaths and loss of magic that the dementors had no effect on them.

"How are you going to help Harry?" she asked as they broke out of the forest and stepped onto the lawn of the school.

"Do what I always do." Harry grinned at her, "Jump in with both feet and hope for the best."

The two of them planned to skirt around the edge of the jeering death eaters but that idea was made impossible as they all surged forward before the two of them had reached the crowd. Tonks and Harry followed under the cloak and she managed take down a few of them from the back. Near the steps of the school Harry gasped when he saw a death eater picking up the sword of Gryffindor. He ran from under the cloak, punched the death eater, grabbed the sword and let Tonks throw the cloak back over him.

"Are you mad!" she hissed, "Stay under the cloak."

Harry grinned, "If that wasn't courage to get the sword I don't know what was."

"Why would you need courage to get a sword?" she was still firing hexes from under the cloak as they made their way into the school.

"Sword of Gryffindor, you can only wield it if you draw it with the courage of a Gryffindor." Harry explained, "Don't touch it though it's coated with basilisk venom a simple scratch will kill you."

"Merlin Harry!" Tonks helped Harry shove his way to the front of the Great Hall.

They were just in time to see Molly kill Bellatrix and Voldemort send his three opponents flying. Harry jumped from the cloak again and held the sword in front of him to block the killing curse Voldemort had sent at Molly.

"You are a fool to come back Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed at him.

"Probably." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"You have no way to defeat me now." Voldemort sneered, "What will you do? All you can do is die at my feet."

"If I die I won't be the only one of us to do so." Harry grinned then started to run across the room straight at Voldemort.

Voldemort sent several killing curses and Harry dodged each of them. The last one was right at his face and he dropped to slide past the mad man. Bringing his sword up, he made a slice across Voldemort's left leg. He then popped back to his feet and backed away as Voldemort turned to follow Harry while he clutched at his leg.

You will need to do better than that." Voldemort raised his wand, "A scratch like that won't even slow me down."

"Oh I think you'll find it can." Harry distracted him, "You remember your little friend in the chamber? I kill it with this sword, right through the roof of its mouth."

"I will not die." Voldemort hissed at him, "I cannot die, I'm immortal."

"Hardly." Harry watched as Voldemort's limbs began to tremble. When he went down to his knees Harry walked forward again and snatched the wand from his hand, "That's mine."

Voldemort reached for it and fell on his face. Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed forward. Minerva pulled Harry away while Kingsley checked Voldemort for signs of life.

"He's dead." Kingsley announced to the crowd who cheered and congratulated each other.

"Harry!" Minerva was surprised when the boy collapsed pulling her down with him. She quickly checked him, "He's alive just unconscious."

"Get him to Poppy." Shacklebolt said as Tonks ran forward to help.

She tucked the cloak into a pocket as she ran to Minerva and helped her get Harry levitated and moving to the healer on the other side of the room. The death eaters had found themselves surrounded when Voldemort fell. Most of them gave up without any more of a fight. But the few that did try were overrun quickly. When the group with Harry got to the other side of the hall they found beds lining the wall. Poppy and a few healers from St. Mungo's were working on people trying to get them stabilized. When Tonks arrived with Harry, Poppy paused and ran her wand over him.

"Not life threatening take him to the hospital wing." She waved them off and moved to the next patient as a healer portkeyed away with the badly injured man they had just stabilized.

Tonks and a group of Harry's friends made their way to the hospital. They hadn't expected it to be so full but they were able to find an empty bed and put Harry on it. Taking seats they all held a vigil at his bed side. After an hour Poppy returned to her wing with more healers and began to work on those who were not as badly injured. She found the group around Harry, some of who were sleeping in the chairs they'd conjured. Minerva and Shacklebolt were right behind the group of healers and reached Harry shortly after Poppy began her diagnosis. Her frown had Minerva speaking loud enough to wake all the others, including Harry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hi." He greeted them calmly after a few moments watching them talk.

"Harry!" "You're awake!" and "How are you?" filled the air until Poppy frowned at them.

They quieted so she could speak, "Harry, I'm getting an odd reading on your magic."

"They used the exhaurio curse on him." Tonks spoke first, "I used the counter but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked.

"The counter for the exhaurio curse has never been successfully cast." Poppy informed them, "If it was cast in time we don't know how long it will take to heal the damage."

"That means exhaust." Hermione knew, "But what does it exhaust?"

"This curse is meant to drain his magical core dry." Kingsley explained, "It was used by Unspeakables who performed the curse on criminals that have been sentenced to lose their magic. We aren't sure the counter actually works. The last time it was used it was two minutes after the curse was applied and the man stayed a squib the rest of his life. How long after the curse was your counter Tonks?"

"About thirty seconds." She replied, "I was right there. It's a long story that I can tell you later."

"How long before it heals him?" Ron asked.

"We don't know if it ever will." Poppy grimaced.

The adults, including Tonks, left to continue the cleanup after the battle. Poppy put up a silencing spell so Harry's group could talk and not disturb other patents as the healers went about helping the rest of the injured. It was quiet as they all thought about what had happened to Harry. Harry didn't expect the sudden noise when it came.

"I can't be tied down with a squib." Ginny stated and then got up and left.

Ron stood to go after her but only took a step before he turned an angry face back to Harry, "You're no good to us now. Why did you do something so stupid? You've ruined our futures. I'll never get the job I want now. Thanks a lot Potter."

He stomped from the area around Harry's bed, Luna and Neville looked at Harry to gage his reaction. He was just staring back at them with a slightly shocked expression.

"I'm staying." Luna said in her normal dreamy voice.

"Me too." Neville agreed.

He smiled at them before cautiously turning to his other friend, "Hermione?"

"He just…" Hermione turned back, with tears in her eyes, from where she had watched him storm away.

"Are you really that surprised?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" she nearly yelled, "I thought he'd grown up. I thought he cared. I thought…"

"He'd stay by us through thick and thin now that he'd learned his lesson." Harry finished her thought.

"He never has before." Luna pointed out, "And he never will again."

"I can't believe…" she began and glanced at Harry guiltily, "We kissed earlier and I agreed to be his girlfriend."

"If you want to be there for him it's ok." Harry tried to control his face through the lie, "He did lose a brother today."

"I'm not staying with him after that… trash he just spouted." She shook her head, "Fred's death is the only thing keeping me from ripping his head off. I'd rather kiss Malfoy then have anything to do with him again."

"That's… interesting." Harry chuckled.

The four teens chuckled about that for a few minutes. They talked quietly for another hour or so but stopped when the screen was pushed aside. Looking at the opening they all tensed when Ron came back in.

"We're headed to Aunt Muriel's." Ron spoke to Hermione and ignored the others.

"I'm not leaving Harry alone." She started.

"Picking him again." Ron sneered, "I don't get your fascination with him. But you can just stay. I don't want you around."

"Fine." Hermione growled.

"You're all just…" he stopped when Tonks stepped up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ron was just leaving." Hermione huffed and turned her back on him.

He sneered at her back and left with Tonks watching his retreating figure when she turned back, she asked, "What's up with him?"

"He's upset that Harry is a squib now." Luna, as always, got to the hard truth, "He expected Harry to marry Ginny and make sure he carried Ron on his ladder to success."

"I think I'll look at losing my magic as a positive thing if that's the baggage I'm losing with it." Harry stated glibly.

The three other teens gave him small smiles but it didn't last long. Tonks conjured a seat and wedged it between Hermione and Neville.

"Well I think his attitude is his own." Tonks offered.

"And Ginny's." Hermione huffed.

"That explains a few things." Tonks shook her head, "Arthur has his hands full. George and Molly are basically catatonic. They're taking them back to Muriel's house. Percy is headed to the ministry, Kingsley said he wouldn't accept his resignation and sent him to work. Bill and Charlie are trying to procure a new dragon to replace the one you stole. Fortunately that's all the goblins are upset about for now."

"Must have known what it was we took." Hermione said to Harry who nodded.

"You're going to have to explain that soon too." Tonks told them.

"Bellatrix put a cup in her vault; it contained a piece of Voldemort's soul." Harry explained as Hermione fished out the cup, "We had to come to Hogwarts to get a tooth from the basilisk to kill it."

Hermione handed the cup to Tonks who stood and vanished her chair, "I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Potter." A tired looking Poppy entered between the screens. She was followed by two other healers, "It is the expert opinion of these healers that you may regain your magic faster if you're not being bombarded with a constant external magical source."

"I would think more magic would be better." Hermione looked at the healers, "Let him absorb some of the magic of Hogwarts to replenish his own."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way." One of them spoke up, "Hogwarts magic is foreign magic. Its competing against his and his isn't strong enough to fight back any longer. Hogwarts wants to fill the hole with its magic but Mr. Potter can't use Hogwarts magic. To let his own magic refill the hole he needs a magically sterile environment, meaning no magic around him or on him."

"This is only a theory." The second one stated, "However the man that had the counter last time refused to leave the magical world. He stayed in his own manor which was saturated with spells and things. He never recovered. So, we're hoping you'll follow our advice. We'll check on you off and on so we'll need to know where you are."

"Do we have to stay away too?" Neville didn't want to leave Harry alone.

"No, we don't think so." The first one took over again, "Just don't use magic in the home he'll be living in."

"Metamorphs don't count as magic, do they?" Harry wondered if he'd be allowed to see his godson.

"No, they aren't using spells." One replied, "They will be perfectly safe for you."

"Healers Dunn and Carol will be your contacts at St. Mungo's." Poppy indicated each healer as she said their names, "They'll be checking on you at the home you choose to live in. You shouldn't be venturing into any magical areas like St. Mungo's."

"How soon do I need to leave?" Harry asked.

"The sooner the better, but do not apparate. We are not sure what apparition would do to you." Healer Dunn stated then the three healers left.

"We could go to your relative's old house." Hermione suggested, "I think someone in the Order bought it from them. The Order wanted it empty until after the war was over, in case of another attack."

"I suppose Professor McGonagall could probably tell us who bought it." Harry nodded, "Do you mind going now?"

"I need to check on my gran." Neville told them, "But I'll catch up with you."

"Neville your gran needs you." Harry shook his head, "You can visit whenever you want, but I don't expect all three of you to live there. You and Luna have never lived without magic. Hermione and I have so we'll be fine. But even she doesn't need to live there though any of you are welcome to. I do expect visits and letters at the very least."

"We'll help you find Professor McGonagall." Neville grinned.

The four of them left the hospital wing and began the search. The first place they thought she would be was the Great Hall. But they checked for her in groups of people and classrooms as they made their way to the hall. Harry had received handshakes and pats on the back as they made their way through. They found out quickly, however, that not everyone was as excited about his survival of that particular spell.

"He's a squib." They heard a voice from a nearby classroom, "We can't give an Order of Merlin to a squib no matter what they did."

"I think we should arrest him for trying to steal magic from a wizard." Another voice offered.

"He took a wand from a murders hand." Kingsley's voice was calm, "I don't think an arrest would be an ideal way to pay back a life debt."

"Squibs can't hold a life debt." The first one yelled, "He's not magical."

"If you think magic sees it that way then you go first." Kingsley told the man.

No one replied and the teens quickly moved on. They did manage to locate Minerva in the Great Hall. Harry left the castle and found a place to sit on the grass outside while Hermione, Luna and Neville went to retrieve the woman.

"Ms. Granger, I need to be elsewhere can you get to the point?" Harry heard McGonagall's voice carry down to him.

"It's about Harry Professor." Hermione answered, "He's just here."

"Why aren't you still in the hospital young man?" she demanded as she marched up to him.

"Kicked out I'm afraid." Harry stood, "The healers decided I need to be away from magic to heal. They think its best I leave the school and find a muggle place. I have agreed so we need information from you."

"I'm so sorry Harry." She pulled him into a hug, "What can I do to help?"

"Do you know who owns Privet Drive?" he asked.

"You do." she replied and pulled back, "Albus said you owned it and wanted it left empty until after the war. He planned for us to move the Dursleys."

"I didn't know anything about it." Harry sighed, "Well if I own it then I'm going to live there. You'll have to come to me if you want anything because I need to stay out of any place magical. No magic can be used near me or anything."

"How will you get there?" she asked.

"I'll take the knight bus." Harry answered, "I'll only be on it a few minutes. I'm sure hanging around here is doing more damage than it would."

"I'm going to." Hermione commented, "I'll be able to summon the bus so we should be fine."

"Good luck." Minerva gave them both hugs and watched them leave the school. A silent tear rolled down her aged cheek. Yelling behind her had her wiping the tear away and turning to handle the ruckus.

Luna and Neville saw them to the gates and watched them stop and board the Knight Bus. With a final wave to their friends Harry and Hermione found seats on the bus and were soon rocketing through the county side. It was too rough of a ride for Harry though so Hermione went to the front.

"Can you just let us off near the next muggle town please?" she asked.

"What for?" the conductor looked at her oddly.

"My friend is feeling really sick and he doesn't want to retch all over your… lovely bus." She tried for flattery.

"Our next stop is Inverness." The man offered, "About two minutes."

"We'll get off there." Hermione agreed and went back to Harry.

"Well?" he asked sounding ill.

"Two minutes to Inverness." Hermione sat, "I think I've got enough muggle money for two bus tickets."

"You don't particularly need a bus Hermione." Harry shook his head, "Just buy one and you can meet me at the other end."

The bus screeched to a halt and Harry bolted off first. He was on the sidewalk and leaning against a light post when Hermione caught up to him. The bus took off with a bang as she approached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He grumbled as he took deep breaths.

"Let's find the bus or perhaps they have a train." she suggested.

Harry pushed away from the light post and tried to walk beside Hermione. Several times he accidentally veered into the sides of buildings or Hermione. The fourth time he veered into Hermione she pulled him to a stop.

"I think food and sleep are the best things for you." She looked at him critically, "I've got enough for a room tonight. After you're settled I'll run to Gringotts and see about getting some more."

"Here." He pulled out his vault key, "See if they'll give you a few thousand."

"Alright." She had hesitated but took his key, "Let's find us a room."

They walked by a fast food place and Hermione went in and got food. They ate as they walked and finally ran across a place that looked decent without being expensive. Harry dropped to a couch in the lobby as she went to see about a room.

"I'd like a room with two beds." She told the lady behind the desk.

"Is your friend alright?" she asked a few minutes later as she handed over the key.

"We just finished our exams. He stayed up all night studying and now he's crashing." She faked a giggle, "I told him he should have been studying all month instead of waiting for the last minute."

"I think he's learned his lesson." The woman grinned, "On you way home now?"

"Yes, but we have about twelve hours before our bus leaves." Hermione smiled, "Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem dear, get some rest." The lady moved down to help the next guest.

Hermione drug Harry up to the room and let him fall onto the bed. He was already snoring so she shut him in the room and went to find a quiet place to apparate. In the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron she put her hair into a ponytail and tried to straighten her clothes. She slipped around the corner and nearly jumped a mile at the loud noise when she opened the door to the pub. Luckily it was a celebration that was going on not a battle like she first thought. It took some time but she managed to push her way through the pub and into the alley. Unfortunately, the party had carried out into Diagon Alley so she continued to struggle her way down the street. She finally made it to the bank and managed to get inside.

"Hermione!" Tonks yelled from across the room.

Hermione waved and walked across to meet her, "How are you Tonks?"

"Fine thanks." Tonks pulled her farther back into a room filled with goblins.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" one of them asked.

"He's resting in a muggle hotel in Inverness." Hermione answered, "The healers told him to stay away from magical areas and spells."

"I'm Gornuk, we want an explanation of this cup." He held up the Hufflepuff cup.

"Belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Somewhere around forty to fifty years ago it was in the Smith family. Tom Riddle stole it and hid the theft with the woman's murder and hexed her elf to think she'd done it." Hermione gave them the truth, "Tom, otherwise known as Voldemort, turned it into a horcrux and gave it to Bellatrix Lestrange for safe keeping. She put it in her vault."

"Then you broke into her vault." Gornuk added.

"Yes, we broke in, with Griphook's help, and took the cup. If Griphook would have waited before taking off with the Sword of Gryffindor we would have just destroyed it and put it back. We never had any intention of keeping it."

"What does that sword have to do with anything?" Gornuk demanded.

"Harry killed a basilisk with it." She informed them, "He stabbed it through the roof of the mouth. It's coated in basilisk venom."

"One of two known substances that destroy horcurxes." Gornuk agreed.

"Our plan was to get our hands on the cup and destroy the horcrux." She told them, "We only took it with us so that we could get to Hogwarts and get a tooth to kill it with instead. As you see we've gladly restored it to Gringotts."

"Via an Auror." Gornuk added.

"Via Tonks, a trusted friend." She replied.

"Very well." Gornuk nodded, "I'll bring your evidence to the council. I will be in touch."

The goblins left the room as Tonks followed Hermione out, "I didn't realize you'd get here so quickly after my patronus."

"I never saw it." Hermione admitted, "If you sent it to Harry, he most likely slept through it. I just came to get some money from his vault for him."

"Let's take care of that then." Tonks walked her to a goblin, "Good afternoon we need to remove galleons from a vault and have it converted to muggle."

"Your key." The goblin grumbled.

Hermione handed it over, "How many galleons do I need to remove to equal two thousand British pounds?"

It took twenty minutes to get down and back from the vault and get the money exchanged. Hermione had shivered violently when she'd first sat on the cart. But she'd blocked her fear and did what had to be done; she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She had also gotten a piece of information that Harry wasn't going to like. But for now, she was out of the bank and took a deep breath in relief.

"You alright?" Tonks asked as they headed back to the Leaky.

"Yes, I'm fine." She grinned, "I'm going to get back to him now."

"Where can I meet you tomorrow?" Tonks asked quietly, "I want to go with you to the house."

"I'm going to see about a bus or train ticket for him to London." Hermione explained avoiding details in the crowded alley, "Then I should be able to afford a taxi."

"I could get a ministry car." Tonks suggested.

"Magical transport doesn't sit well with him right now." She explained.

"Right, send me a patronus when you get his arrangements and I'll see if I can do something." Tonks suggested.

"Thanks." Hermione left Tonks at the muggle side alley when she apparated away.

Another short walk had her to the train station where she was able to buy a ticket to London. Luckily the hotel wasn't far. By tomorrow afternoon Harry would be in London at Kings Cross. Then it would just be the journey to Privet Drive. Harry was still asleep and they'd have to get up early anyway so she called it a night and got into her own bed. The next day after showers and checking out of the hotel they found a place to get food and walked to the train.

"It leaves at seven this morning and you'll get to London between four and five this evening." Hermione explained, "There is a stop in Edinburgh but I don't know how long that will take. It's about an hour to Little Whinging from Kings Cross on a good day."

"And what are you doing today?" Harry took his ticket and put it in his pocket.

"I'm finding Tonks and heading to Privet Drive. We'll get it set up for you and arrange transport from Kings Cross."

"Non-Magical transport?" Harry wanted to make sure.

"It may be a taxi." She grinned.

"I can deal with that." Harry turned to her and gave her a hug, "I can handle this from here. See you this evening."

"Be careful." She admonished him.

He waved and headed for the station. Within minutes he was on the train ready to go. Hermione found a secluded spot and apparated away. She met Tonks outside the Leaky Cauldron at eight thirty that morning. Of course, Tonks didn't look like herself. Their plan for the day included setting up a bank account for Harry so the bills could be paid. After the bank Tonks returned to normal, except she kept black hair, and they went to see about the house on Privet Drive.

"Can we change this hideous wall paper?" Tonks pulled her wand.

"Not that way we can't." Hermione reminded her, "Harry needs a magic free environment."

"I forgot I signed up for a day of muggle cleaning." Tonks groaned.

"I'd also like to get at least a mattress here for him tonight." Hermione sighed, "Let's make a list and we can run to the market."

The two women started their day at the shopping area. Luckily a furniture store had a mattress that could be delivered that afternoon. Then they got all the cleaning supplies they could carry; they didn't want to use magic on anything. The rest of the morning and early afternoon was cleaning. Luckily all the kitchen equipment came with the house so they were able to just stock up on food. By the time the prepaid taxi made it to the door they'd already been to get takeout for dinner. A carpet picnic was waiting when Harry arrived.

"Wow, this looks fantastic." Harry grinned when Hermione let him in the door.

"I didn't buy a table today. I figured you'd want to pick out your own furniture tomorrow." Hermione smiled, "I did get a mattress for you to sleep on tonight. If you don't like it, we'll move it to my room after you get another one."

"You two are amazing." Harry was grinning, "I never thought I'd be glad to be back in this house."

"I suppose it is a much happier place without the lugs here." Tonks grinned, "Let's eat I'm starving."

Harry found a spot on the floor and the three of them filled the plates and began to eat, "So when are you going to come by with my godson?"

"We'll have to get some window coverings up first." Tonks grinned like a lunatic, "His hair changes every five minutes depending on his mood."

"Very much like his mother then." Harry snickered.

Tonks gave him a playful smack on the arm, "Funny."

They continued the playful banter until dinner was done. That's when the more serious conversation started, and it started with a potentially large issue.

"Tomorrow at nine in the morning a lock smith will arrive to change all the door locks and get you the new keys. Around the same time a carpenter will be here to replace the door on the one bedroom upstairs." Hermione tried to rush past, "Then at ten…"

"My door." Harry took a breath, "How much did I pay for the house?"

"You didn't." Hermione answered.

"What do you mean?" He was a bit confused. Did he own the house or not?

"Your parents bought the house and rented it to Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Hermione pulled the paper from her pocket and handed it to Harry, "The Dursleys quit paying rent in November of 1981. Since they were taking care of you Dumbledore dropped the rent payment. It has always been your house."

"This isn't a funny joke." Harry's face lost all color.

"It isn't a joke." Hermione knew he was angry, "I'm sorry."

"I've found the second reason not having magic is good." Harry lay back on the carpet.

"What's that?" Tonks asked.

"I can't blow up my own house when my anger gets out of control." He replied with his eyes closed.

"You should probably let some of it loose." Hermione suggested.

"If I punch a wall you can't fix me or the wall with magic." Harry still sounded overly calm, "I can't blow anything up. I don't want to hit anyone. If I scream and yell it will scare the rest of the neighborhood because you can't silence me or the house. Trying to calm down is my only outlet."

"I can think of one other but you need a partner for that." Tonks sniggered, "Of course Hermione may volunteer but I doubt it."

"What?" Hermione didn't understand.

"Sex." Tonks gave her an evil grin, "A nice long romp will always calm you down."

"Merlin Tonks!" Hermione covered her red face.

"I don't think she's game Harry." Tonks chuckled.

Harry tried to hold it in but the teasing made it past his anger and he grinned, "And I thought she'd do anything for me, so much for that promise."

"You know I would do just about anything." Hermione huffed and gave him a playful smack, "Excluding that."

"Thanks Tonks." Harry rolled to his side.

"Anytime." She replied.

"Just try to keep me out of it next time." Hermione huffed, "Now, where was I? Right, ten in the morning I'll be by and we can go shopping for furniture. We stocked the fridge and cabinets with a few basics. Check them over and we can buy more tomorrow."

"You're not staying?" Harry asked a bit worriedly.

"Not tonight." Hermione grabbed his hand, "We only have one bed and I can't take the teasing she'd give us."

"I'll let you off this time." Harry's grin was broken by a yawn, "Right extra rest for me for a bit."

He locked the door behind the two women and turned out all the lights. Up the stairs he looked down the hall to his old door. He walked to it and slowly pushed the door open. It looked just like he'd left it. His aunt hadn't bothered to take the second hand furniture she bought for him. He turned out of the room to find his new mattress as he yawned again. He grinned widely when he found it in the master bedroom, with sheets and blankets. His rucksack was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom. He opened it and began to pull out things. He sighed with relief we he realized Hermione had already gone through it and taken all the magical stuff out, which just left his clothes and toiletry. He yawned again reminding himself that he was tired and needed rest so he quickly got ready and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry was up with the sun because there were no blinds or curtains in his room. He got a shower in and silently thanked Tonks and Hermione for cleaning the house from top to bottom and stocking the necessities. The locksmith and carpenter arrived on time and fixed the issues he was having.

"How did this door get riddled with locks and a pet door?" the carpenter asked as he pulled the door off.

"It was like that when I got here yesterday." Harry didn't exactly lie, "Do you know anyone who can use this furniture?"

"How much do you want for it?" the man asked.

"If you haul it off you can have it." Harry offered, "I'll even help you get it down the stairs."

"Deal." The man agreed, "Let's move it out before I put the new door up."

Hermione arrived just as the man was leaving, "Thanks for the furniture; I know it will be appreciated where it's going."

"No problem." Harry waved him off and turned to receive Hermione's hug.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"Not bad." Harry grinned, "Do you happen to have pen and paper so we can make lists?"

"I do." she pulled it from her purse, "Inside or out?"

"Start inside." Harry indicated the house.

They walked from room to room with Harry telling Hermione what he wanted for the room. Some places he wanted paint, wallpaper or carpet changes; other places just required pieces of furniture. Food was on a separate list along with personal use things. Next, they headed out to the back yard where they talked about what he wanted in his gardens. They ended up in the garage.

"I think I better get some driving lessons." Harry sighed, "I'll need to get more money so I can purchase a car. I don't want to walk or take a taxi everywhere and tutors may be too far."

"Tutors for what?" Hermione asked.

"Muggle school." He answered, "We have no idea if I'll ever get my magic back. I need to prepare to live life as a muggle."

"Do you mind if I join you for your studies?" she asked.

"I'll get tutors for two." He grinned, "At least for the summer."

"Tonks has agreed to tutor me in magic." Hermione shrugged, "I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'll be here for muggle tutors during the day and the evenings with Tonks. Theory will be here so you can get that part and we'll leave for practical lessons."

"How much is she charging?" Harry asked wanting to pay at least half.

"Nothing." Hermione huffed, "She refuses to take my money. Kingsley has been given the post of temporary Minister and Tonks has temporary head of the DMLE. She said it's enough of a raise in pay to cover our lessons."

"Good for them, they will be excellent in those positions." Harry nodded, "But we can pay her anyway, even if that's babysitting at some point. Are we ready and do we have enough to pay for all of it?"

"We've got it all covered." Hermione pulled out a card, "You've got twelve thousand in Barclays and this is a debit card. Works like a credit card but the money gets taken straight from your account right away. This will work for most everything. I'll show you how to keep track of your money when we get back. Just keep all your receipts."

"Sounds good." Harry agreed as they left the house and began to walk to the store.

"Harry?" someone called and they turned to find an old woman calling him, "Is that you dear?"

"Hi Mrs. Figg." Harry walked back to the old woman, "How are you and your cats?"

"What are you doing back here?" she asked darting her eyes around, "It is not safe."

"We ended it yesterday." Harry explained, "You Know Who is dead."

"Are you sure? It's really over?" She grabbed his hand, he nodded and she placed her other hand over her own heart and took a deep breath before she smiled brightly, "Congratulations on winning. I'm so happy you made it through. But why are you here?"

"Mrs. Figg." He began.

"Arabella." She interrupted.

"Arabella, one of them hit me with a spell that depleted it." He explained, "I have to be full muggle until the counter fixes it."

"Your core?" she gasped horrified, "They kicked you out?"

"The healers think it won't fill with my magic if there is other magic near." He talked softly, "They aren't really sure if it will ever return."

"I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a hug. She still smelled like cabbage he thought, "How did you get their house?"

"It was never theirs." Harry shook his head in disgust, "My parents purchased it and rented it to them at a low rate. When Dumbledore dropped me off, he bargained that they could quit paying rent as long as I lived with them. We only found out when Hermione stopped at Gringotts for me. She found the deed in my vault."

"Do you have it with you?" she asked with a slight smile, "Where others in the neighborhood can see it?"

"Yes, it's in the house." Harry waved that direction.

"Please let me see it later." She giggled, "I want to be able to spread the rumor that Petunia was a freeloader on her poor orphaned nephew that she always spoke so badly about."

"I am a bit worried about the neighbors." Harry sighed, "That would go a long way toward getting them to see me for me and not the monster that Petunia said I was."

"Would it help or hurt that I'm living with you?" Hermione asked.

"How rude of me." Harry smacked his forehead, "Arabella Figg may I introduce you to my best friend Hermione Granger."

"A pleasure Ms. Granger." Arabella pumped her hand, "With all the horrible things in the prophet about you this last year I figured you had to be close to him. I'm so glad he has someone to take care of him now."

"I'll do my best." Hermione smiled pleasantly, "Will it help or hurt that I'm staying with him?"

"Aren't you headed back to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No too many bad memories." She shook her head, "We're going to get some muggle tutors and get our levels. Then it will be university. I'll be doing night study for my NEWTs."

"I'll tell them all that Pinkertons had to close due to terrorist damage and that you're finishing your study here with private tutors." Arabella agreed, "They'll be shocked when they find out you didn't go to that awful place Vernon always told them all."

"Pinkertons?" Harry looked to Hermione.

"It's the muggle name for Hogwarts." She explained, "Didn't you read the packet?"

"What packet." He asked.

"Sorry I forgot Hagrid did yours." She huffed, "You missed a lot not meeting with Professor McGonagall."

"Not my fault." Harry huffed.

"No, it's not." Hermione agreed, "We better get going if we're going to get this all done today."

"See you later Ms. Figg, I mean Arabella." Harry waved as they moved on.

"Take care Harry." She also waved and turned back to her own home.

Arabella gave a small smile of triumph as Caroline from number eight met her at the street. The gossip was already beginning. This time the neighborhood would get to know the real Harry not the delinquent that Petunia and Vernon went on and on about.

Two days later Harry had furniture in all the rooms and a lawn mower in his garage. His old bedroom was made into a double study for the two of them to do their school work. Hermione had taken the guest bedroom as her own and Dudley's room would hold the guest room. None of their magical books were in the house. Tonks had all of it at her mother's home in the attic except his picture album which she kept next to her bed. She was working on a way to duplicate the pictures and leave them unmoving and with no magic on them. So far, she hadn't had any luck. For the moment Harry and Hermione were working in the living room. All the furniture was pushed to the side and covered as the two of them scraped off the horrendous wall paper. A knock on the door pulled Harry from the job.

"Hello, may I help you?" Harry greeted the person on the other side.

"Hello, I'm Karen Swift from across the street." the woman spoke sweetly and batted her eyes lashes at Harry while holding out a dish with food in it, "I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swift." Harry didn't take the dish yet, "I'm not exactly new around here though."

"Are you from a nearby street?" she asked.

"No ma'am." Harry smiled sweetly, "I'm Harry Potter. I've lived in this house for seventeen years."

"How did you get the house away from the Dursleys?" she demanded harshly pulling her dish of food closer to her own body.

"I didn't." Harry shrugged, "My parents bought this house in the late seventies. They rented it to Aunt Petunia and Vernon, who incidentally quit paying rent when I arrived on the doorstep."

"But you're a hoodlum." She nearly shrieked.

Hermione came around the corner, "Is there a problem Harry?"

"Mrs. Swift may I introduce you to my friend Hermione Granger." Harry turned back to Hermione, "Mrs. Swift and her family live across the street in number five."

"A pleasure." Hermione reached out her hand.

The other woman automatically shook it then stated, "My old dentists was named Granger. He moved away a year ago."

"Dan Granger is my dad." Hermione smiled and only Harry could see the waver of pain in it, "I think they may be moving back soon."

"Why did they go so suddenly?" she was a nosy woman.

"Health reasons." Hermione was really beginning to dislike the woman.

"So, where did you two meet?" she wasn't stopping until she knew all the dirt.

"At school." Hermione answered.

"But… your father said you went to Pinkertons." She shook her head, "Petunia told me Harry went to that center for criminals."

"They got mad when I got into a better school than Dudley." Harry chuckled, "I'd show you the certificates but they are holding all our things up for evidence. The school was attacked a week ago."

"The school was attacked?" she was getting more than she expected.

"They burned up the administration building." Hermione huffed, "All our records were destroyed. They're trying to see if they can salvage the data from the computers but they're not hopeful. We may have to retest for all the years so that there is a record."

"How awful." She stated as she racked her brain for a way to ask more questions.

A ding in the background saved Harry from any more conversation, "That's the biscuits. Excuse me I need to get them before the burn."

Harry could hear the woman at the door still talking to Hermione, "Ms. Granger I feel I should warn you that Harry was always a trouble maker in this neighborhood. You may not be safe here."

"I'm perfectly safe with Harry." Hermione's voice was stern, "Why would you think Harry was trouble?"

"All the children are scared of him." She hissed, "As soon as he went to school much of the vandalism and thefts quit."

"You do realize that Dudley left for school at the same time, as did quite a few other teenagers?" Hermione pointed out, "Did you ever ask your children if it was Harry or Dudley that hurt them?"

"My children stayed away from him." She hissed, "I wouldn't let them play outside the yard with him over here."

"Maybe it was you that made the children scared of him." Hermione huffed, "I do hope you all try to get to know Harry rather than judge him on what the Dursleys said. He's already proved they were liars."

"When did they lie?" She asked horrified.

Hermione took a few steps back and grabbed a folder. Flipping through she pulled out a paper, "They told you they owned this home correct?"

"Of course, they did." She huffed, "He was just lying earlier.

"This is an officially stamped deed." She held it out for the woman to see, "Purchase date May the fifth nineteen seventy-nine. Buyer James and Lily Potter." She fished in the folder again and handed a second paper, "Rental agreement between James and Lily Potter and Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

"That's all they were paying?" the woman gasped, "My house payment is double that."

"And they never paid any rent after Harry arrived." She pointed out.

"She always said his parents were drunks." She was still in shock.

"Hardly, they were also schooled at Pinkertons." Hermione scoffed and took the papers back, "As I said you've all been lied to. Take the opportunity to get to know him not the lies. Have a nice day."

Hermione waited until the woman turned to go back home before she shut the door. When she turned back to the room, she found Harry leaning in the doorway with a plate of biscuits in his hands.

"Thanks." He grinned, "Want a biscuit?"

"These people make me so angry." She walked across the room and grabbed one off the plate.

"Don't take it out on the biscuit." Harry chuckled, "You know I don't really care what the people here think."

"I know but I can't stand for people to say bad things about you." She shrugged, "You have enough issues and you don't need any extra."

"I think I need to get a handyman over here." Harry changed the subject as he observed the wall they'd been working on, "The wall is a mess."

"We can still take down the wallpaper first." She replied, "Save on the demolition."

"Fine." Harry sat the biscuits on the counter and they went back to scraping the wall.

A week later the living room was complete. They'd found a handy man who had come and repaired the damage to the wall and then they repainted it before hanging the blinds. Today Harry was in the kitchen. Several of his school mates were stopping by and he was preparing snacks. Hermione had helped him shop and since no magic was allowed, they were eating and drinking muggle food. There was no alcohol in the house because he didn't want the place trashed after he'd just fixed it.

"Harry you've got to see this." Hermione called.

"What?" He sat down what he was doing and crossed to Hermione who was looking at a long black car that had just stopped at his curb, "They rented a limo?"

"Looks like it." She agreed as the door opened.

A man got out of the front driver's side and went back to open the door to let out the passengers. The first out was Justin Finch-Fletchley who helped Luna exit the car. He then turned to the driver and Harry could barely make out what Justin was saying.

"Thank you, Nigel." Justin spoke formally, "I shall call you when we're finished here. It will likely be several hours. Father said Richley will see to him if he calls for a car."

"Very good." The man nodded as more teens poured from the car.

"Will there be room for all of us inside?" Justin asked as they started to the door.

"Don't be a bore Justin." Susan Bones was the last out and the driver shut the door behind her and got back into the driver's seat, "It's bigger than the common room and we all fit in there."

Harry opened the door, "Hello everyone."

"Harry!" the group called as one and made their way into the house.

Hannah, Neville and Susan were the last in the door. The two women were pulling Neville along as he gaped at the neighborhood like he'd not seen anything like it. And when Harry thought about it, he probably hadn't. All the surviving DA members from their year, minus Weasleys, were sitting in and around his living room. Harry started to enter the kitchen to get the snacks but Hermione and a few others were already carrying it all in. The sofa and chairs were already pushed back to the wall and the group was finding spots on the floor to sit.

"This is amazing Harry." Neville was still looking around, "Not a bit of magic anywhere."

"It's what the healers ordered." Harry sat in an empty spot and leaned back, "Not much choice really."

"What did they say?" Lavender asked.

"I have to stay away from magical places and no magic can be performed on or around me." Harry shrugged, "Otherwise they know I won't get my magic back. As it is, we're not sure I'll get it back anyway."

"They've never had anyone heal from this." Hermione added, "No one has ever agreed to go non-magical so they can only speculate."

"That's horrible." Padma shuddered.

"Could be worse." Harry pointed out, "I was luckily enough to have someone there to perform the counter curse. The counter was enough to bring the pain down to a manageable level. Otherwise I would have just laid there and the magical animals of the forest would have killed me."

"They just left you there?" Hermione hadn't heard this part.

"Voldemort wanted me to lay there and suffer the knowledge he was killing all of you." Harry told her, "One of the others told me I wouldn't suffer long the animals would be after me. It was only because Tonks was right there that I survived."

A knock on the door a while later had Harry getting up and going to the door. He opened the door to find a man on the other side. He was wearing a uniform and Harry recognized him as one of the local constables.

"Officer Dickens, how are you?" Harry smiled.

"Mr. Potter!" Sam Dickens smiled, he'd never seen any trouble from this member of the household regardless of the rumors, "I didn't know you had returned. The Dursley's left almost a year ago and we'd heard someone moved in."

"Come in." Harry stepped back and allowed him entry, "What can I do for you?"

"We had a report that a number of teenagers had broken into the house and were having a loud party." He informed him, "I didn't hear a loud party though."

"Some of my friends from school showed up." Harry invited him further into the house, "Everyone this is Officer Dickens one of the local constables."

"Officer." Most of the muggleborns greeted and the purebloods echoed them.

"What school did you go to?" the man asked, "I know what the rumor was but I've been a councilor there off and on for years and I knew you weren't like them."

"Pinkertons." Harry replied.

"How did you get in there?" them man asked, "That's an exclusive place."

"My parents went there." Harry grinned, "They aren't the people Vernon and Petunia said they were."

"So, how are you here and yet the Dursleys are gone?" The man continued the questioning in the polite manner, no need to change it to something bad unless it needed to be.

"I'll get the deed." Hermione jumped up and headed up the stairs.

"This house was never owned by the Dursleys." Harry smiled, "My parents bought it and let them rent it at a reasonable price. When I arrived they quit paying rent. My solicitor wasn't happy about that last year when I turned seventeen and they began the paperwork to get the part of my parent's estate I can have at eighteen turned over to me."

"Only part?" He asked ask Hermione returned and handed him the folder.

"Some I can't have until I turn twenty-one." He shrugged, "Our family home is one of those so I'm staying here until I can get it."

"How could they keep you from your home?" the officer looked over the paperwork and waited for the reply.

"It wasn't my parent's primary residence." Harry explained, "They were killed and their home was destroyed. I can't have possession of the manor until I'm twenty-one. I'm just lucky I have this place to fall back on."

The man left after getting promises from all of them that the party wouldn't get too loud and disturb the neighbors. A few hours later the long black car arrived and Harry's friends all left. For Harry's health they didn't want to stay too long. Everyone wanted to see him get his magic back.


	4. Chapter 4

A few mornings later another knock surprised him. Tonks, with black hair, was on the doorstep holding a baby with a hat on and her mother accompanied her.

"Come in." Harry smiled, "Can I get you some tea or juice?"

"Tea would be fabulous." Tonks agreed and made her way into the living room, "Oh, I like what you've done with the place."

"It's lovely." Andromeda added.

"Harry this is my mum." Tonks grinned at her mother, "Andromeda or Andy if you prefer."

"Madam Tonks it's lovely to see you again." Harry gave her a nod of his head, "I do apologize again for my behavior at your home the last time we met."

"It's quite understandable." The older woman gave him a smile, "I'm not known as well as my sisters."

"Now you are." Harry grinned and headed to make some tea, "I do apologize but the tea will take a few more minutes."

"No problem Harry." Tonks said as she handed the baby to her mother and pulled the blinds.

Once there was no chance of Teddy being seen from the outside Andy uncovered him and took off his outer jacket. It was still a bit cool for spring and that was just as well since they had to cover Teddy's blue hair. The outer clothes were set aside and Andy began to coo at the baby in her arms. His hair turned black to match hers just as Harry entered the room.

He sat the tray on the table and poured three cups of tea, "Can you show me how to hold Teddy after I make your tea to your liking?"

After a quick lesson Harry was holding the baby and gazing at him, "He's so beautiful."

"Thanks." Tonks grinned and sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without mum."

"Panic is the most likely option." Andy snipped as she sat back with her tea.

Harry chuckled as Tonks gasped at her mother, "Just because that is true doesn't mean you should say it."

After nearly half an hour Andy took baby Teddy back and got up from the couch leaving Harry and Tonks to talk over a subject they both knew he wouldn't like. Harry watched her go before turning to his friend.

"What's up?"

"When Kingsley found out I was headed here today he asked a favor." She began to explain, "The muggle Prime Minister wants to meet the man who stopped the terrorist."

"I can do that." Harry shrugged meeting muggles didn't bother him, "Who does he want to go with me?"

"The Wizengamot voted for Umbridge to go with you." She cringed.

"She's not in prison?" Harry was shocked.

"She got community service." Tonks ground out, "Their excuse was they did not want another pureblood line to go out of existence."

"Is she?" Harry asked, "They condone murdering muggleborns still and the use of blood quills on minors?"

"They say she didn't murder anyone. It was the law and they were all following the law as is their job." Tonks frowned, "I don't know anything about blood quills, when did that happen?"

Harry held out his hand to show the scar, "I know she used them on Ron and Ginny too. Everyone in the DA got the treatment at least once."

"Why didn't any of you say anything?" Tonks asked still looking at his hand.

"I couldn't that year." Harry reminded her, "After that it was over and Dumbledore said nothing could be done about it."

"So you won't meet with the Prime Minister?" she asked.

"I have no problem meeting him but she isn't going." Harry huffed, "Does he know my name? If I call for an appointment will he accept it?"

"Yes, but the Wizengamot won't let you go without a representative from them." She explained.

"I believe they lost the ability to tell me what to do when I lost my magic." Harry grinned, "I do recall the conversation I overheard. I cannot get an Order of Merlin if I'm a squib. No matter what I did. They were going to accuse me of trying to steal magic from a wizard when I took Voldemort's wand. No they have absolutely no jurisdiction over me."

"That is true." Tonks grimaced, "I'll tell Kingsley I mentioned it and you emphatically said no to Umbridge."

"How does he feel about this?" Harry asked.

"He's disgusted." She offered, "He told them you wouldn't go but they forced him to ask."

Tonks and her mother left the house before noon. Since it was a weekday Harry called for a taxi and put more appropriate clothing on before heading into London. He'd take care of this before Tonks even returned to work. Grinning he exited the taxi and headed for the door. He wasn't sure if he needed to knock so he was glad when someone exited as he was ready to enter. He was greeted by a woman just inside the door.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I've been told that the Prime Minister wants to talk to me." Harry explained, "I'm not sure if it's official business or not."

"I don't have your name down." She apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Would you mind just asking him?" Harry pushed, "If he does want to see me at a later time I'll make an appointment. I just don't want to keep the man waiting."

"He's currently in a meeting but if you take a seat I'll find out." She indicated a seat off to the side, "It may take some time."

Harry assumed he sat in that room for about twenty minutes when the secretary approached him, "He will see you now. Just follow that man."

"Thank you." Harry nodded and followed the man she had pointed out.

"I'm going to have to search you." The man took him into a small room to the side, "This will just take a moment."

Inside the small room was a machine. They had him step behind it, Harry assumed it was a scanner of some kind looking for weapons. Since he didn't have any with him, not even a wand, he wasn't overly concerned. Within a few moments he was shaking Tony Blair's hand and taking the offered seat.

"You aren't quite what I expected." Tony had raised an eyebrow as he entered.

"I'll turn eighteen at the end of July." Harry explained, "Adult at seventeen in that half."

"Right, still." He shook his head, "I don't even know what to ask now. I was expecting an auror or something along those lines. I assume things are going well."

"Honestly sir I have nothing good to say about the magical side of the United Kingdom." Harry shook his head, "If you want a glowing report of how well it's all going you'll have to get someone else to tell you those lies."

"The other minister said things are progressing." Tony was skeptical of this young man's conversation.

"I'm sure it is progressing." Harry assured, "Two months ago I was running for my life and Voldemort had control of the wizarding world. After the battle when he died things began to get better. I wouldn't know exactly how well they are since I'm not allowed."

"I think I need you to tell me the whole story." Tony picked up his phone, "Clear my schedule for the rest of today and this evening."

Several hours later Harry finished, "They wanted me to come visit you with that woman, the one with the quills from before, so they could make sure I didn't say anything they didn't want you to hear. Needless to say I came straight away before they could silence me."

Tony sat in shocked silence for several minutes before he could speak, "That's… I don't know what to say."

"Obviously I don't have anything good to say." Harry chuckled, "I'm sorry to dump all that on you and I'm sure there isn't a thing you can do about it but, for what it's worth, I feel better getting it all off my chest."

"I can't believe they disregard our laws." Tony shook his head.

"They disregard their own laws when it doesn't suit their desires." Harry shook his head, "I don't think many of them even know they are subjects of the Queen. The purebloods would rather kill a muggle than be subservient to them."

"What are your plans now?" Tony asked changing from the volatile subject of the Queen.

"I plan on getting my non-magical education so I need to find a tutor." Harry shook his head, "I'll have to be careful because anyone worth their salt will want to know where I've been to skip seven years of school."

"That, I can help with." Tony grinned, "Those children who disappear from the school system are tracked through their parents. We had always assumed they returned because they were just more comfortable living on our side. I had no idea they were treated so badly. At any rate several have become teachers and I could put you in touch with a couple who have retired."

"Thank you." Harry stood and shook his hand, "I do thank you for your time and agreeing to see me on such short notice."

"I'll be in touch with the names of those teachers." Tony nodded, "Let me know if any wizards bother you."

"I will." Harry nodded and left.

When he returned home he found Hermione studying on the couch, "Where did you go?"

"I had a visit with our Minister." Harry collapsed on the couch beside her.

"You met with Kingsley?" she asked.

"Nope, the other one." Harry grinned thinking of what happened, "Tonks told me this morning that the magical ministry wanted me to meet him."

"I know that grin." Hermione bit her lip, "What happened."

"The Wizengamot wanted Umbridge to take me to meet him." Harry explained, "I told Tonks I would not go anywhere with her. Once Tonks left for the day I called a taxi and showed up at Number 10."

"They just let you in?" Hermione was shocked.

"I had to wait about twenty minutes before he was available." Harry shrugged, "I told him the whole story."

"We haven't even told our ministry the whole story." She said exasperated.

"They aren't my ministry." Harry shook his head, "I'm a squib and I can't have anything from them. I don't deserve their notice. They aren't my ministry. Besides, have they asked what happened yet?"

"No." she admitted, "How much did you tell him?"

"Everything." Harry answered, "Right down to the fact they won't give me an Order of Merlin because I'm now a squib even though a squib defeated him."

"How did the minister take that?" she asked slightly in awe.

"He didn't seem very happy." Harry replied, "However, I don't think he can do anything about it. He is going to put me in touch with a couple muggleborns who retired from teaching in the muggle school system."

"That's fantastic." Hermione grinned, "I can't wait to catch up and go to university. I'm thinking of a law degree. What are you going to do?"

"I've decided I want to be a teacher, I'm going get training and make a place where magicals can finish or get their muggle education. We'll be open through the summer so Hogwarts aged kids can keep from getting so far behind." Harry told her excitedly, "I'll even offer classes for those not used to the muggle side where they can learn to blend in, get around and use the currency correctly."

"What if you get your magic back?" she asked.

"It won't matter." Harry shook his head, "I'm going to do it anyway. I think it has a lot of potential and benefits. I need to meet with the goblins."

"Well funny enough that is what my morning meeting was about." Hermione grinned and launched into her tail.

***Flashback***

"Hermione Granger." She stated, "I'm here for a meeting with Gornuk."

"Very good." The teller goblin nodded and pointed behind her, "If you'll wait over there please."

"Thank you." She turned away and waited on the other side near a wall.

It was nearly an hour later that a goblin approached her and motioned her to follow. He showed her to an office and told her to sit then he went and stood by the door. A few minutes later a goblin entered and she stood and offered her hand.

"Good to see you again Mr. Gornuk." Hermione waited until he shook her hand.

"Please have a seat Ms. Granger." Gornuk said after dropping her hand, "I am just Gornuk. Have you had any communication with Mr. Potter?"

"Yes we're staying at his house on Privet Drive." She answered, "I will be going back there after this meeting."

"Do either you or Mr. Potter have an owl?" he continued his questions.

"No." she shook her head, "He's not wanted one since Hedwig was killed."

"I received a very interesting letter from an overly excited little owl." Gornuk explained, "It is signed Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley has an excitable little owl." She frowned for a moment, "What did the letter say?"

"Have you been near Mr. Weasley?" Gornuk continued.

"No, we had a falling out after Harry became a squib." Hermione frowned harder, "He blames Harry for becoming a squib."

"He blames him for more than that." Gornuk handed over the letter.

It read:_ I alone am guilty of the break in at Gringotts. It was my idea to steal the cup, to steal the dragon and to destroy the place as we left. My friends had no say in it happening. I submit myself to your laws. _It was signed Harry Potter.

"That isn't Harry's hand writing." Hermione growled, "Its Ron's."

"The magic is Mr. Weasley's as well." Gornuk grinned maliciously, "We will be visiting with Mr. Weasley and he will be spending some quality time in the bank. Forging a signature is serious business. Two weeks in the mines should keep it from happening again. If he had asked for money it would have been many more."

"I thank you on Harry's behalf for your diligence." Hermione bowed her head, "What do you require of Harry and I on the matter of the break in?"

"A meeting with you both." Gornuk replied, "At Mr. Potter's earliest convenience. Since he can't come here we will set up a neutral meeting place."

"That would be much appreciated." Hermione agreed, "When do you suggest? I know his calendar is pretty open at the moment."

"Would tomorrow at two in the afternoon be acceptable?" Gornuk slid a piece of paper with a location written on it.

"Yes we can do that." She agreed and got up to leave, "Thank you."

***end flashback***

"I spent the rest of the afternoon locating that place and doing some shopping." Hermione finished, "I stopped for takeout and got back about five."

"We've both had a full day." Harry grinned, "Does it need reheating?"

"Most likely." She stood with him and they proceeded to the kitchen.

The next day at two in the afternoon Harry and Hermione sat down with the goblins in the back of the restaurant. It was owned by a muggleborn who wanted to serve both the muggles and the magicals so the place was basically separated into two dining areas with just one kitchen. Harry found the idea fascinating.

"May I get you anything?" a waiter asked the group as they sat.

The goblins ordered a variety of drinks while Hermione ordered water. Harry felt like the odd duck and rather than ask if anything was magical he just turned them down. He wasn't feeling particularly well anyway. Once the waiter was away they began.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, thank you for meeting with us." The goblin started, "I am Gornuk."

"Thank you for coming here." Harry twitched a bit.

"Are you alright?" Gornuk asked.

"I think the kitchen staff is using magic." Harry frowned slightly, "It makes me feel a bit ill."

"I'm sorry." Gornuk turned to another, "Tell them to stop."

"I'll be ok." Harry tried to stop them.

"They are cleaning and can clean without magic." Gornuk waved him off, "First off about the break in. Gringotts has fined you two hundred thousand galleons."

"Sounds fair." Harry agreed and prevented Hermione from speaking by putting his hand over hers for a moment.

"That will cover the cost of repairs and the dragon." Gornuk explained, "As for the cup we are fining you an additional one hundred thousand galleons for its removal."

"Again that is reasonable." Harry agreed, "Is there enough in my trust vault to cover it all?"

"No it has barely fifty thousand galleons." Gornuk noticed Harry turning a bit pale and wondered if the magic was still happening, "We'll be removing it from the family vault."

"Family vault?" Harry asked, "Do you mean the Sirius' vault?"

"No, the Potter one." Gornuk wondered again at the shock on the man's face, "Are you unhappy about that?"

"I had no idea I had another vault." Harry breathed deeply trying to get himself under control, "Is there enough in my family vault to pay for it all?"

"Plenty." Gornuk finally understood when the color returned to the young man's face, "What did Dumbledore tell you about your vaults?"

"He told me I was Sirius' heir and inherited the Black money. He said you had combined it with my vault." Harry stated, "He had Hagrid tell me about the trust vault when I was eleven."

"Did they tell you the contents or anything like that?" Gornuk asked a bit shocked that Dumbledore seemed to have failed at his job as guardian.

"Hagrid said I had the trust vault from my parents and I saw the vault full of gold." Harry answered, "Professor Dumbledore just said something like 'it appears Sirius made you his heir'. He said the vaults would be combined then he had me call the elf and send him to the kitchens at Hogwarts."

"I'll send you an accounting of what you have then." Gornuk nodded, "Also you have been awarded five hundred thousand galleons from the ministry. It was the bounty on Voldemort from the last war."

"Really?" Harry was a bit shocked at that, "When they didn't want to give me the Order of Merlin for getting rid of him I didn't think they'd pay out anything."

"I doubt they know it's happened." Gornuk grinned, "We had the bounty vault and we awarded it to the man who defeated him."

"I like how you think." Harry chuckled.

"Glad you think so because you own the ministry building and they are seventeen years behind on rent." Gornuk grinned, "That would be an additional twenty thousand four hundred galleons. You only charge one hundred galleons a month, far better than any other rent."

"Can we threaten to raise the rent if they don't catch up?" Harry asked with glee.

"We will threaten to double the rent if they don't pay it within thirty days." Gornuk liked this man, "Plus interest which will net you basically double."

"What is your fee?" Harry asked.

"Ten percent." Gornuk answered.

"Take double for those transactions." Harry told him, "Thank you for your work on my behalf."


	5. Chapter 5

Gornuk blinked at the man before he made the note to do that. In truth he was shocked at the behavior of the man. Usually wizards would complain about ten percent. Gornuk glanced at the goblin to his right and saw a small nod.

"In addition, Gringotts is awarding you fifty thousand galleons for the detection and destruction of an illegal object from our vaults." Gornuk told him, "We do not allow soul magic in the vaults."

"Do you know it was also an artifact stolen from Hezpabah Smith?" Harry asked, "Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle and he worked for Borgan and Burks after Hogwarts. She was a client of his and he stole the cup and Slytherin's locket and killed her to hide the robbery."

"We don't allow stolen items either." The goblin to Gornuk's right growled.

"Ms. Granger has already informed us." Gornuk nodded, "I assume you are fairly certain that it was stolen."

"Dumbledore said he did it." Harry explained, "He showed me a memory of Riddle seeing the items in her possession and then all the sudden he had them."

"Do you know where the locket is?" Gornuk leaned forward.

"It's in my magical things at the Tonks residence." Harry explained, "Hermione, would you mind getting it from her, I don't think she knows it's even there."

"Sure." She agreed and turned to the goblin, "Do you want me to go get it now?"

"Yes." He replied.

Hermione was gone for about ten minutes. During that time Harry explained a bit more about the memories and the horcruxes. He was just finishing when Hermione returned.

"If you get your hands on that sword again make sure everyone knows it's coated in basilisk venom." Harry warned them, "I don't want anyone to die from just touching it."

"Here it is." Hermione handed over the damaged locket, "Did you explain about the damage?"

"I did." Harry replied.

"Did he also tell you the ministry hasn't even asked about anything yet?" Hermione added, "They don't know about the horcruxes."

"Thank you." Gornuk took the locket and grinned at her announcement, "There used to be a founders fee for these. We'll have to see if the family will still pay it."

"If they do pay anything put it in a vault for Hermione." Harry frowned at the items, "We lived off her money all last year. In fact put all the back rent and fees into her vault too."

"Harry." She protested.

He only put up a hand to stop her, "Are there any fees associated with obtaining a vault?"

"For a smaller vault the initial purchase fee is two hundred galleons and a yearly rent of five." Gornuk nodded, "We normally would just take it from her money before putting it in the vault."

"That's fine." Hermione spoke before Harry could, "Do I have to come by to sign paperwork and get a key?"

"Yes." Gornuk nodded, "I believe that is all I had."

"May I ask you a few questions?" Harry got a nod from Gornuk and continued, "I want to start a business and I need to know what to do to make it a valid business in both worlds."

"What are you going to do?" Gornuk was thinking of the establishment they were in.

"I want to open a school." Harry shocked them, "It will be a way for magicals and squibs to get their muggle education." He gave them an overview of what he wanted to do, "If we get more interest, I'll find a building to rent, unless I own anything outside of magical areas."

"I'll look to see if you have anything suitable." Gornuk agreed, "I will get you that and send it with the rest of your financial information. But why do you want it to be valid in the muggle world?"

"I'm a squib." Harry shrugged, "I live in the muggle world. I'm subject to the muggle government."

Within the next week Harry had a list of potential teachers and a breakdown of his financial status. He didn't have any properties that would work, all of them were either in the magical sector or didn't match his needs. But there wasn't an immediate need to have a building so he didn't worry about that. After a few phone calls he had three potential teachers, he and Hermione were going to meet with. They were meeting them in the same restaurant that they'd met the goblins. They even stayed on the magical side so explanations were easier.

"Mrs. Solar." Harry greeted her, "Thank you for meeting with us."

"Not a problem." Samantha Solar replied, "Please call me Samantha Mr. Potter."

"Harry then." He nodded, "This is my friend Hermione Granger."

"Ms. Granger." They shook hands and everyone sat.

"Would you care for a drink?" Harry asked.

"Just water thank you." Samantha shook her head, "So you're looking for a tutor?"

"We want our muggle education and we want to go to university." Harry explained, "I've not taken any classes since I left for Hogwarts."

"I did mine after Hogwarts too." She nodded, "I actually tried to find work in the ministry but the offerings were paltry to muggleborns back then. But I would think you two would have your pick."

"Honestly it's not much better." Hermione shook her head, "I'm studying to take my NEWTS at the same time. But I don't plan on staying on the magical side. It's too messed up."

"So what do you want to learn?" she asked and then clarified, "What do you want to do after university?"

"I want to open a school." Harry took over when Hermione motioned for him to talk, "I want to have a school where muggleborns can finish in the muggle system during the summers. Those who are older can spend more time during the year or get night classes. I'm even willing to help purebloods learn how to operate in the muggle side."

"Is muggle studies still a joke?" Samantha asked.

"It's been updated to include vehicles but there isn't anything about computers." Hermione huffed, "It is still very out dated."

"I'm just looking for tutors now." Harry brought them back on subject, "But eventually I'll be finding teachers for a school."

"A lofty goal." Samantha smiled, "But if you want to teach why don't you just go to Hogwarts?"

"I can't." Harry replied, "I was hit by a spell during the battle. It drained my magical core. I am effectively a squib. The healers think if I stay away from magical environments my core may replenish. But it's never been done so we're just guessing. I want to do the school whether I get magic back or not. It will be, for all intents and purposes, a magic free environment."

"I'm so sorry." Samantha sighed, "I am certainly willing to help. I taught for forty years in a variety of positions. My specialties were the sciences and maths. We should be able to go at an advanced pace. I think we can do all seven years in three if you put in the time. "

"Hermione will probably be able to do that." Harry grinned, "I'm a bit slower than she is."

"Your biggest problem was Ron distracting you." Hermione grinned back, "With me there to push and no Ron to hold you back I think we can do it."

They continued on discussing classes, schedules and expectations for another hour. After she was gone the other two were basic repeats. Mrs. Martha Johnson and Mrs. Carol Smith were both just as nice as Samantha Solar and just as knowledgeable. They had to make a choice though so they discussed it as they had a nice meal. They ended up choosing Samantha since she lived in Surry as well, her coming to them or vice versa wouldn't be an issue. The next morning they got a surprise visitor around ten in the morning.

"Kingsley." Harry greeted, "I mean, Minister, come in."

"Morning Harry." Kingsley entered the living room, "And Hermione."

"Hi." Hermione's head was in a book for several more moments before she looked up, "Morning Minister."

"You can go back to your book I'm just here to speak to Harry." Kingsley smiled.

"Oh, what do you need?" Harry asked not leaving the room, "Do you want some tea?"

"No tea, thank you." Kingsley sighed and looked at him, "I hear you went to visit the other minister."

"You did ask me to." Harry grinned unrepentantly, "And yes I know they won't be happy that I went alone but I do not care what they have to say. They are not my ministry, they have made it abundantly clear. If I can't be awarded for my service by them they can't hold me to anything more than the Statute of Secrecy."

"I understand you feel that way." Kingsley began.

"Umbridge." Harry interrupted, "She should be in prison for murdering muggleborns and those in the Wizengamot should be with her. If any of them gets near me I have permission to call Mr. Blair and I will do it."

Harry left the room and started banging around the kitchen making tea.

"You won't change his mind." Hermione said with her head still in the book, "We heard them say he can't be awarded the Order of Merlin because he's a squib. We know at least one of them wanted him arrested for trying to steal magic. He hates them and he has every reason to do so."

"He's made several very disparaging comments." Kingsley huffed.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean it isn't true." She pointed out.

"Tony Blair told me if we don't fix our laws that he'll notify the Queen that we're out of compliance." Kingsley sighed, "We could be taken over by his ministry."

"Then you better fix it." She said, "Did he give you a deadline?"

"No." he shook his head.

"It would probably be easiest to toss out everything and start over." She chuckled.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Wizengamot?" he asked.

"Not our problem." She finally put her book down, "They've forced the children to do their dirty work and pay the consequences. Now it's time for them to step up and act like the adults they are supposed to be. They need to do their jobs."

"I'm sorry to cause you more work." Harry stood in the kitchen doorway, "But the system it too broken to be left alone. You know this. I shouldn't have to explain it to you."

"I do know." Kingsley sighed, "I'm just aggravated that I was grilled."

"Cheer up." Harry grinned at him, "Now you get to go back and tell them I've already visited the man so they don't have to worry. I didn't want my reputation smeared by taking a criminal with me so I didn't wait for any of them to go."

"Merlin." Kingsley shook his head, "If I didn't know better I'd believe you live only to make my life difficult."

"Of course not." Harry chuckled, "It's everyone else I want to make life difficult for. You unfortunately are an innocent bystander that is catching the backlash."

"I just wish you weren't making such good sense." Kingsley sighed.

"If it didn't make good sense I wouldn't be suggesting it." Harry pointed out, "The wizarding world is ridiculous and most of us know it."

"It might be a good idea to find out who presented the muggleborn registration act." Hermione added, "Look through the rest of our laws and see if you can't find a law that should have stopped it. Percy would be an ideal candidate to do the research on something like that. He's very thorough."

"Fine." Kingsley stood with a sigh, "I'm going to need some help with this. I better start visiting people and getting the ideas out there."

"Don't forget Mrs. Longbottom. I doubt many really want to stand against her." Harry grinned.

"Oh Merlin." Kingsley shook his head, "That woman…"

"I know." Harry grinned, "And she'll love the idea. Make sure Neville is with her when you explain."

"Merlin." Kinglsey pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "I'll try and stop by later. The goblins have requested a meeting so I need to get back."

"Have fun with that." Harry chuckled.

"Please tell me this doesn't have to do with you." Kingsley asked and then groaned when Harry's smile widened, "You're killing me Harry."

"Sorry." Harry didn't sound the least bit sorry as he handed Hermione her tea.

After seeing the minister out Harry sat beside his friend. He sipped his tea for several minutes in absolute silence. Hermione waited for the silence to be broken by Harry and when it was still quiet after his tea was gone she snapped her book shut and turned to him.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine." He answered and tipped his head to rest on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" she pushed.

"The healers haven't contacted me." He sighed, "Have you heard anything?"

"I stopped by last week." She cringed, "I knew I forgot to tell you something."

"No problem, what did they say?" he lifted his head to look at her.

"Right now they're still swamped with victims from during the war and just after." She explained, "You have an appointment next week and we're trying to find a place. They need to perform magic on you and they don't want to do it in your home."

"I'll check with Arabella." Harry stood and went for the phone, "She has a floo connection so we could just go visit her and they can do the checkup without being seen."

After Arabella agreed Hermione left to inform the healers and give them the floo address. Harry picked up a book and began to read while he waited on her to return. It was nearly an hour later that a knock on the door got his attention. He opened it to find Arabella.

"Arabella!" He greeted cheerfully, "Come in."

She entered without speaking and when the door closed and Harry turned to her she morphed into Tonks, "Hiya Harry."

"What's going on?" He asked and noticed the time and immediately began to worry about Hermione.

"Hermione is at my mum's house and she's fine." Tonks began trying to comfort his worry first, "She was hit with a nasty cutting curse but was healed right away. The healer suggested she not come here for a day or two to make sure their magic is gone."

"She was attacked?" He wondered if it was just too dangerous to be near him.

"You know Yaxley and Travers escaped the battle amongst others." She grimaced, "The two of them showed up at St. Mungo's today to try and take it over. Hermione, bless her soul, had them down on the ground and tied up in ropes by the time the aurors got there. One of them caught her with the curse before she was able to disarm both of them."

"Why St. Mungo's?" Harry asked feeling confused.

"They though that you were either there or they would take hostages and force the ministry to hand you over unarmed." She shook her head, "Why they specified unarmed is anyone's guess. They were there when you were hit by the curse. They should know you don't have any magic."

"They never where considered the brightest luminous out there." Harry shook his head, "I guess they're locked up tight now?"

"Both were already tossed through the veil." She shook her head, "Several members of the Wizengamot were actually having checkups today and could have been hurt. They don't mess around when it's their own lives being risked."

"I'd like to call them idiots but at least they did something right this time." Harry huffed.

"Hermione wanted me to tell you to get some self-defense lessons." Tonks told him emphatically, "You're defenseless against them but if you can learn some muggle defense you can hopefully hold out until the aurors get here."

"Tell her I'm signing us both up." He grinned meanly, "She's going to be in muggle areas and can't just whip out her wand and hex them either, especially if I'm there."

"I'll let her know." Tonks giggled.

Harry let her out, back in her form as Arabella, and picked up the phone book and started looking. He found a martial arts studio not more than six blocks away. Rather than just call he set out to see what they could offer and get some food while he was out. It was a rather pleasant day and he enjoyed the time outside. He found a place to grab a bite on the way and was nearly finished when he arrived at the place. The sign outside advertised a variety of disciplines and some strictly self-defense courses. It said the master had been teaching martial arts for fifteen years. A bell rang over the door as he entered.

"Welcome to Master Yu's dojo!" A female voice called from a desk across the room, "How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm looking for a self-defense course that my friend and I can take together." Harry explained smiling at the pretty Asian woman.

"We have seven classes for self-defense. They're on different days or times and last two hours. Here is a schedule." She also handed over a few brochures and explained each one, "This has all the defense classes, this one is for the adult karate, this one for the Ti-Kwon-do, and this last one is the mixed classes."

"What are mixed classes?" Harry asked looking at the self-defense brochure.

"Mixed martial arts are for people who don't want to settle on just one art." She explained, "Self-defense is similar, as it uses bit of everything but only for defense. Mixed teaches the appropriate attacks as well."

"I don't think I want to really hurt people." Harry shook his head.

"You'll learn to hurt them in self-defense as well." She smiled kindly, "It's easiest to protect yourself from an attacker if they're unconscious."

"That is true." Harry chuckled.

"The three kinds of martial arts we teach are for those who wish to get into competition." She chuckled with him, "Even the children's classes have competitions. Self-defense classes are just for people who want to keep from being an easy target."

Harry handed the three arts brochures back, "I don't think either of us has time for competitions. Does it matter if my friend is a female?"

"No. All our classes mix the sexes." She grinned slightly evilly, "It's good for those large men to have a small woman throw them to the ground, keeps them humble."

Harry snickered at the thought, "I have no problem knowing women can beat me at things. My friend Hermione has been beating me at grades for the last seven years. Someday I hope to be as smart as she was at eleven."

"I like you." The woman's eyes were sparkling, "I am Master Si Yu by the way."

"How old were you when you became a Master?" Harry asked, "Five or six? You couldn't possibly have been older than that if you're the one that's been teaching for fifteen years."

"I was fifteen." She chuckled, "I really am thirty."

"Hi Master Yu." A young voice had Harry turning to see a young girl enter.

"Hello Kim, go on back and do your stretches." she told the girl, "Class starts in ten."

"Ok." She skipped through the door by the desk Harry was standing at.

"Do we just show up or do I need to see if you have room in the class first?" Harry asked.

"None of the classes are full at the moment so just show up when you want." She directed, "Come in comfortable clothes ready to move. No dresses, heeled shoes or tight fitting anything. The cost is written on the back of the brochure."

"Thank you." Harry nodded, "I'll see you soon."

Several more children entered and greeted the woman. Harry held the door open for the few adults that followed then he began his walk home. He stopped at the grocery store and headed home for a quiet night in.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione returned home a few days later and crushed Harry in a hug as soon as she was through the door. He reciprocated the hug and patted her back when he realized she was crying. It took her a good amount of time before she settled enough to talk.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate the wizarding world!" Her yell was muffled by his shoulder.

"Is this about St. Mungo's or what?" Harry asked.

"It is." She pulled away and Harry led her to the couch, "Yaxley kept up a constant stream of the things he planned to do to you as we fought. The curses he wanted to use were horrendous."

"He can't get to me now." Harry stood and went to get the tea he'd just finished preparing when she had opened the door. She was still sniffling when he returned and he handed her a cup of tea before setting the brochure on her lap, "Master Yu said to show up on the day and time we have two hours free."

"I figured you'd balk at the idea." She grinned and picked up the brochure.

"You do know you're going as well, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes Tonks told me." She shook her head, "It is a good idea. I think we can fit in time for the Monday and Wednesday class."

"That's what I thought." Harry agreed and stood, "What do you want for dinner, chicken or beef?"

Two days later Andromeda showed up for the weekly visit alone. Harry let her in and took Teddy as Hermione pulled the blinds. Once they were settled with tea Harry broached the question on his mind.

"No Dora today?" He asked.

"When she agreed to head the DMLE she forgot that it could include time in the Wizengamot." Andromeda grinned, "They are making arrests today."

"Who?" Hermione asked looking excited.

"Well Kingsley took your advice and first found who proposed the Muggleborn Registration Act." She grinned happily, "Then your friend Percy looked for anything prohibiting acts or laws like that and he found them from back when the ICW was created. In order to be represented as a member nation of the ICW Britain had to sign documents that basically said they would prevent the discrimination of any sentient magical group. Percy and a group selected by Kingsley then went through all the laws and made a list of any nonconforming laws, who proposed them and who voted for them."

"How many are they arresting?" Harry asked.

"Two." She explained, "Madam Umbridge proposed most of the discriminatory acts and/or laws and Auror Dawlish was her enforcer. Any person who didn't agree was investigated by him and then those she could she blackmailed them into backing her."

"I never liked Dawlish." Harry muttered.

"They are also forcing the retirement of those who actively voted for those laws without being blackmailed into it." She added, "And heavily suggesting retirement of those who were blackmailed. By the way, why do you have Doge as your proxy?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"The Potter and Black seats are proxied by Doge, Dumbledore's friend." She explained, "I know I can't since I'm still disowned. But I would have thought you would have chosen Augusta or really anyone other than that old goat."

"I have seats on the Wizengamot?" Harry asked bewildered, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I'm surprised Sirius didn't if no one else." Hermione sighed, "I didn't know about the seats either. I tried to find out how the seats were filled during fifth year but there wasn't that kind of detail in the books at Hogwarts."

"There are three kinds of purebloods." Andromeda explained, "Noble and Most Ancient, Noble and Ancient and Noble. Blacks, Malfoys and Longbottoms are some of the houses that belong to the Noble and Most Ancient group and are part of the sacred twenty-eight. Bones, Potter and Ogden are Noble and Ancient, while Marchbanks and Doge are Noble. Most Ancient counts for three votes, Ancient counts for two and Noble's just have one."

"Dumbledore gave his friend Doge a step up by letting him proxy for not one but two upper houses." Hermione frowned, "He'll have six votes just to himself."

"Yes." Andromeda agreed.

"Hermione would you mind getting in touch with Neville?" Harry asked, "See if they will meet at the restaurant."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." She stood.

"You don't have to do it right now." He stopped her.

"Yes, I do!" she huffed, "I need to let off some steam."

"So, I have three votes in the Black seat and two votes in the Potter seat." Harry sighed, "How do I go about getting you and Dora back into the family?"

"You may not be able to." She shrugged, "Contact the Goblins they'll know one way or the other."

Hermione returned with Neville in tow, "He can explain."

"You need a reason to remove him." Neville explained, "Without a valid reason he can't be removed. This keeps seat owners from wasting time changing people every session."

"Does the fact that I didn't put him there, count?" Harry asked.

"No." Neville shook his head, "It needs to be something big like he voted on something different then you wanted or something along those lines."

"Should he be meeting with me to find out what I want him to vote for?" Harry asked.

"Yes, its required that he meets or converses with you once a month at the least." Neville nodded, "If he isn't that could be grounds."

"I've never talked to the man directly." Harry shook his head, "I saw him at order meetings but that's all."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Neville asked.

"Right after the battle." Harry offered, "But as I said we've never spoke."

"That won't work." Neville sighed, "You met with him that's all that matters."

"Can we get his voting records?" Hermione asked.

"I think so." Neville got ready to leave, "When Gran gets home tonight, I'll discuss it with her and see what we can do."

Harry sat down after Andromeda left and wrote a letter to the goblins asking about reinstating Andromeda. The return letter proved that unfortunately there was nothing he could do about Andromeda until he got his magic back. Finally came the day for his first doctor appointment. He and Hermione took a stroll down to Wisteria walk and knocked on Arabella's door. She opened it with a smile and ushered them in shooing cats from the sofa so they could sit.

"How have you been dear?" Arabella put a hand on Hermione's arm, "I was so worried when Ms. Tonks came through and told me about the attack."

"I'm fine." She smiled and patted the old woman's hand, "Just anxious to see how Harry is doing."

"He looks good." Arabella smiled at him, "How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling pretty good." Harry smiled and petted the cat that jumped up in his lap, "Is this Mr. Tibbles?"

"No, he's gone, he died a year or so ago. That is actually one of his grandsons." She was happy he remembered her cats, "Do you remember Ms. Snowflake, she's his mother."

Luckily for Harry the floo flared and the first of the two healers arrived, "Healer Dunn it's nice to see you again."

"You as well Mr. Potter." He greeted as the second healer arrived, "Where can we do this?"

"The kitchen." Arabella suggested, "My floo powder is in here. There are a few magical bits upstairs but nothing is magical in the kitchen."

"Both of you stay here." Healer Carol instructed as Harry moved to the kitchen.

The two healers manually moved the table to the side and placed a chair in the middle of the room. They told him to sit and they began to wave their wands around. It was nearly twenty minutes later that they stopped. Harry felt a bit nauseous but not as bad as he had felt that day at the restaurant or worse on the Knight Bus. He helped them set the table and chairs back then he went into the living room with Hermione and Arabella to wait on their verdict. Another tense, twenty minutes passed before they emerged.

"Well we have some good news and some bad news." Healer Carol said as they found seats, "The bad news is that your magical conduits don't seem to be open."

"Your magical core is replenishing but as of right now there is no way to use it." Healer Dunn continued, "We are hopeful that once your core has completely filled then the conduits will open."

"That has to happen or your magic will explode and kill you." Healer Carol said, "But we don't expect that to happen. We're only saying it because it is a small possibility."

"How much has been replenished?" Harry asked wondering how long until it exploded, because it was just his luck that it would.

"I can't really give you a percentage but here." He picked up the bowl of apples in the middle of the coffee table, "If you can imagine this bowl as your core and the apples show how much magic you could have. If you were to take a shaving of skin off this apple, about the length and width of my thumb that is what you have gained."

"But it's been weeks since the battle." Hermione looked saddened.

"While that doesn't sound like a lot don't get discouraged." Healer Dunn grinned, "It's much more than anyone else has ever gotten. Congratulations you have proven that the counter curse does work."

"That is good news." Harry bumped Hermione's arm, "It could take years before I reach the point of explosion."

"Don't say that." She huffed.

"He'll make it though." Arabella stated, "He always does."

"True." Hermione sighed, "When should we make the next appointment?"

"Let's wait until December." Dunn suggested as Carol nodded, "But come get us if he has any issues."

"Like exploding?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Or even a less severe reaction." Carol chuckled as Hermione punched Harry's arm.

The days rushed by as Harry and Hermione devoted themselves to their studies and self-defense lessons. Following Master Yu's instructions Harry bought some weight lifting equipment and put it in the garage. They bought bikes to shorten the journey to the grocery and the dojo. They were still getting taxis for any long-distance trips. Harry just didn't see the need to buy a car or get driving lessons quite yet. They had hired Samantha Solar to be their teacher and she was fine with going to them.

A knock on the door during a session with Samantha had Harry grumbling as he went to the door, "Neville?"

"We have him Harry." He stepped in and pulled the door shut, "You can kick Doge out of your seats."

"What did he do?" Harry asked as he brought him into the living room.

Neville balked about talking when he saw a woman he didn't know, but Hermione cleared it up, "Samantha is a muggleborn. What did he do?"

"Kingsley brought up the vote again to give you the Order of Merlin." Neville grinned, "He voted against you getting it. You can kick him out of your seats. I have the form here."

Harry grabbed the form and read it over before taking the inked quill Neville handed him. He quickly signed it and handed it back, "When will this happen?"

"They're on break." Neville grinned, "I've got about ten minutes to get it back and Gran will deliver it to Kingsley. He'll be kicked from your seats before the hour is out."

"Thanks Neville." Harry opened the door and watched him tuck the paper in his pocket as he ran down the sidewalk.

Harry shut the door and went back to his classwork, "Sorry about the interruption."

"Not a problem." Samantha grinned, "Always good to get one over on the hateful old goats."

A week before his birthday Harry received a letter from Tony Blair requesting his presence at Number 10 Downing on July thirty-first, his birthday. He had replied that he would be there and told Hermione who looked shocked for a few moments before she began to ask questions.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked, "I hope it isn't anything bad. I can't imagine what it could be. Do you think it may be…"

"Hermione." Harry interrupted, "I don't think I'll know until I go see the man. Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't think it would be a very good idea for me to show up uninvited." Hermione balked.

"Why not?" Harry grinned, "I did last time."

"Only you can get away with things like that." Hermione huffed.

Two days before his birthday Andromeda, Dora and Teddy were expected at noon. Harry was preparing for their visit by trying to make tea.

"We're out of tea." Harry entered the living room where Hermione was studying, "I'm going to get some more. I should be back before they arrive."

"Ok." She didn't even look up as he closed the door behind himself. She waited until he turned the corner at the end of the street before she rushed to the phone, "Send them down."

Five minutes later several people were walking down the block opposite the direction Harry had gone. Andromeda, Dora and Teddy were just a few arriving. Kingsley, Neville and many of the DA members rushed along behind them. All of them were carrying boxes. Hermione let them in the door.

"Food to the kitchen, presents in the living room." She directed as people entered, "Decorations are in the living room too."

It wasn't until they had drawn the blinds that Tonks asked, "How did you get rid of him?"

"I hid the tea." She reached under the table beside the sofa where her book had been dropped. She pulled out the clear plastic bag full of tea, "We've got enough for today but the party would run us out anyway."

The group laughed and within fifteen minutes Harry's surprise party was set up. Initially it had been set up for his birthday but his meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister had interfered. At least this way he would be really surprised.

"Are you sure a surprise party is a good idea?" Neville asked as they decorated.

"He can't hex us right now if we scare him so it's the only chance we've got." Tonks grinned as she handed the streamer up to Susan Bones who taped it to the wall.

"I just don't relish the idea of surprising Harry." Neville wavered, "I can just see us flooding him with light then jumping at him and him hurting himself trying to use magic to defend himself."

"It's really too light out to turn off the lights, hide and jump out at him." Hermione giggled, "We'll all just be standing within view and yell surprise and or happy birthday."

"He's on the block." Hannah Abbott called down the stairs. She'd been using an upstairs window to watch. After a long pause that everyone used to move into position, she came hurrying down the stairs still trying to be quiet, "He's almost here."

The door opened and Harry stepped in looking at his sack as he dug into it, "Sorry I'm late Andromeda, I had to get tea, it will be…"

"Surprise!" they all yelled causing Harry to jump and turn to them at the same time.

Harry had dropped his bag and had grabbed for his wand that wasn't there. After a moment he laughed, "Merlin, I didn't expect this."

"I told them you'd try to hex us." Neville grinned from the back, being as tall as he was.

"Happy birthday." Hermione came forward and hugged him.

"Thanks." He hugged her back, "Running a little early, are you?"

"We were planning it for your birthday." Tonks hugged him next, "But you went and scheduled an appointment with the Prime Minister that day."

"So sorry to inconvenience you." Harry chuckled. Neville was next and Harry hugged him tight, "Happy birthday to you too."

"Thanks." He grinned, "You too."

"Bye the way Neville." Hannah Abbott grinned as she hugged both boys.

"Surprise!" every yelled again.

"Today is for you too." Hermione chuckled.

"This is terrible, he had to help set up his own party!" Harry grinned at him.

"Actually, I didn't do anything." Neville huffed, "I tried to help everyone but they just sent me to the next person saying they didn't need help. I was beginning to get offended."

The group broke up in laughter. Neville and Harry opened presents together and they all had a good time. Tonks, Andromeda and Teddy left right after dinner and the rest departed shortly after, except Neville and his Grandmother.

"Harry it was a lovely day." Augusta was sat on the couch beside Neville while Hermione and Harry each had a chair, "I think it's wonderful that you shared your day with my Neville."

"His does come first." Harry grinned, "He's been a good friend. He has helped a lot since I was discarded by the magical community. Without Neville and Hermione, I'd still have Doge voting my seats."

"Acting above his station like he mattered." Augusta grumbled, "Don't get me wrong. It's not his blood status I'm angry about. The Doge house was only accepted into the wizengamot a few hundred years ago. Potters have been around six hundred years and Blacks are over a thousand years old. You'll find Blacks, Potters and Longbottoms all over the globe. Doge line only had one child each time, always a male, and Elphios has none, he never married."

"Too far lodged up Dumbledore's…" Hermione whispered for only Harry to hear.

"Any changes to the laws?" Harry cut her off not wanting to laugh right at that moment.

"Most of the unlawful legislation has been removed. There are still a few up for debate." She explained, "The restriction of underaged magic is a big one. I can see points on both sides."

"Something needs to give on that though." Harry pointed out, "When a house elf levitated a pudding onto a muggle client's head, I got a warning for underaged magic. But when I performed the Patronus charm to protect me and my cousin from dementors I was charged with both underaged magic and performing magic in front of a muggle. Now I could have seen that on the first instance but the second he knew about magic so it was just a trumped-up charge but how did they know he was there?"

"Not only that but he had the burden to prove he was in danger." Hermione added, "How did they even know anyone was around him? There were no witnesses but Harry and his cousin."

"And Arabella Figg." Harry added, "She's a squib."

"I don't know." Augusta looked thoughtful, "I think we'll need to get a spell master to look over the spell that was cast."

"They never found out who sent the dementors after him did they?" Hermione asked with a sly grin.

"I have a feeling you know or suspect someone." Augusta looked at the girl shrewdly.

"I think you'll find the answer if you ask Deloris Umbridge." Hermione tipped her head at the woman, "Using Veritaserum of course. It could possibly implicate one other."

"Very well." Augusta nodded, "Now we have some upcoming legislation I'd like to view with you."


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry I missed the first paragraph when I posted the last chapter, its the conclusion from chapter 6)

They discussed the items she brought forth. She was very happy to see both Harry and Neville discuss the pros and cons and even ask Hermione and her own opinions. The future looked to be in the hands of responsible, honorable people. When she retired, she would be able to do so with less worry than she had thought. Now all that remained was for Harry to get his magic back. With decisions finished Neville and his grandmother left the humble home on Privet Drive.

Early on his birthday Hermione and Harry got in a taxi headed for Ten Downing. They were greeted, sent through security and on to the man's office. They arrived and the secretary saw them in but they didn't stay for long.

"Right on time." Tony Blair stood and came around his desk, "Excellent! We're heading off to a conference room down the hall. I've been meeting with the other Minister and with the forced retirements there have been some accusations and demands. Kingsley is bringing in your healers and we're with the full court."

"Is this a hearing?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Not from what I understand." The Prime Minister pulled them from his office, "We're meeting Kingsley now and he'll explain everything."

"If Kingsley knew about this why didn't he say something two days ago?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't know until this morning." Tony Blair shook his head, "Our meeting today was going to be about me giving each of you recommendation letters for university. They're being assembled now and you can carry them out with you."

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione said together.

"Here we are." He pulled open the door and they entered to find a small lounge and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry I'm sorry." Kingsley began.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They're trying to say since you're a squib you can't be on the Wizengamot." Kingsley explained, "Your doctors are coming to give you a new checkup. If you're not getting magic back, they're going to say you never will. They want to take away the Black family and give it to one that still has magic."

"Let's get to it then." Harry nodded with a grin.

"Harry?" Tony Blair wanted to question this.

"Come along." Harry grinned, "I think you'll enjoy this."

Kingsley entered the room first and they could all hear the grumbling as he did. Harry and Hermione followed him with Tony Blair bringing up the rear and closing the door.

"I say what is that muggle doing here?" One old man asked rudely, "This is a magical matter he has no business."

"That is Mr. Blair." Harry told them, "It's his building so he gets to stay. He is already aware of the magical world."

"He's broke the Statute of Secrecy!" One man cried out, "He needs to be in Azkaban."

"He is the Prime Minister for Muggle Britain." Kingsley rubbed his temples, "He has permission to know. This is his residence."

"He shouldn't be here." Another argued.

"If you think I'm a squib then he is my Minister and he stays or we all go." Harry stated bluntly.

"He just admitted to being a squib there is no reason to have this meeting." The first one stated again.

"You see the fools I have to deal with?" Harry turned to Tony Blair, "Can you honestly think these people are fit to rule that world."

"I never thought they were. Not after meeting you at any rate." The man grinned at the gasps.

"We have Healers Dunn and Carol of St. Mungo's who have graciously taken time out for this meeting." Kingsley talked over everyone and motioned to have the two healers let in.

"Why are we here instead of our chambers?" A woman asked.

"Because we've restricted Mr. Potter to muggle only places until his magic returns." Healer Dunn explained.

"My uncle had what you call a counter curse on that spell and he never recovered." Another man spoke up, "How can you think this time will be any different?"

Harry didn't care enough to wonder who was asking the question. Instead he just turned to the healers, "Will you do the tests again?"

"If we do them too often it may hinder your progress." Healer Carol explained, "It's only been a few weeks since the last time. I doubt you've gained much since then."

"Then he is a squib and doesn't belong on this council." Came another yell.

"I wouldn't say that." Dunn turned to the members, "His magic is coming back. We have had a measurable increase. At Hogwarts he didn't register on our scale. He had no magic what so ever. His core was completely void of magic."

"Several weeks ago, we did a checkup." Carol added, "It wasn't an increase we would expect from someone who had been just magically exhausted. But compared to others who have had the counter to this curse he's having an amazing recovery."

"But not a full one." Another man argued, "He doesn't deserve to be on our council and he doesn't deserve to be Lord Black."

"Mr. Parkinson." Healer Carol grinned, "If you are saying someone has to be completely healthy to be on this council or be a Lord, I'd have to say that several of you need to be removed from your positions."

"That is not what I'm saying." The obvious Mr. Parkinson back tracked, "I just mean that he isn't worthy. For Merlin's sake he surrounds himself with Muggles and Mudbloods."

"Better than Death Eaters and Pansy." Harry declared.

"You leave my Granddaughter out of your squalor." Parkinson growled.

"In the muggle world she would have been guilty of attempted murder." Harry then turned to Tony Blair, "She suggested they give me to Voldemort when he came after me at the school."

"I don't like you." Parkinson glared.

"I don't like you either." Harry grinned, "Kingsley is there any law prohibiting an injured wizard from either sitting or have a proxy in the wizengamot?"

"There is no law against that." He agreed.

"Is there a law about locking a will away from an orphaned child?" Harry asked.

"I do believe the law said it had to be read and executed within thirty days unless there is proof of dark magic." Hermione grinned, "It was seventeen years ago that this body voted to seal the wills of James and Lily Potter."

"To protect you from harm until you were old enough." Augusta Longbottom nodded, "It should have been opened last year. Of course, I wasn't on the council at that time. All light families had been banned. It was probably good for you that they didn't think of it."

"Probably." Harry agreed, "Now that I am of age is there anything stopping it?"

"I don't see anything." Augusta smiled.

"He doesn't deserve it." Parkinson glowered.

"What did you do to deserve your inheritance?" Harry asked, "Did you have to fight for it? Was your heritage hidden from you? Where you abused as a child? Did you ever go hungry for even one day? Did you slay a basilisk? How about facing a dragon? Have you ever lifted a finger to help another soul on this planet?"

"I am pure of blood." Parkinson answered snootily, "I do not need to do anything."

"So, you did absolutely nothing to deserve everything, while I fought tooth and nail just to survive and I don't deserve anything." Harry narrowed his eyes, "If this is how wizards think, no wonder they are all lazy good for nothing wastrels."

Harry could hear Tony Blair snickering behind him as several of the Wizengamot chuckled at the table. Parkinson was red and quickly turning purple.

"No wonder children at Hogwarts are more interested in bullying each other rather than learning because that may cause them to lose their inheritance too." Harry continued, "What kind of world do you think we'll end up with when that attitude is propagated. One where your ancestors dictate your future, one where one man thinks he should be above all and subjugate the rest of us? A few names that come to mind are Grindlewald and Voldemort."

"How dare you." Parkinson growled standing.

"I dare a lot." Harry said, "I dare to tell you to do your job right rather than the way you've been doing it. I dare to tell you that if you can't progress then get out of the way of those who can. I dare to make my world some place worth living rather than some place worth leaving."

Parkinson pulled his wand and shouted, "You have no right. You can't tell us what to do. You are nothing but a worthless squib trying to stand on the toes of bigger and better men. You destroyed my Dark Lord and you deserve to die. Avada…"

Ten stunning spells slammed into Parkinson before he could finish the curse. Harry had ducked as Hermione stepped in front of him and the two doctors tried to pull him from the room. Kingsley stood in front of Tony Blair. Eight Wizengamot members, including Augusta, still had their wands pointing at Parkinson. The two aurors in the room had hit him with freezing and restraint curses.

Once it was over Tony peeked over Kingsley's shoulder, "Well this was exciting."

"Harry you need to leave." Healer Carol pushed, "You don't want to be exposed to the magic still in the air."

Harry moved back into the lounge they had come from and sat in the seat farthest from the door to the room. He was pail and a bit shaken and the two healers were watching him closely. Hermione sat beside him and Tony sat across the way. Kingsley came in some time later.

"You certainly know how to stir the cauldron." Kingsley sighed as he took a chair.

"Unfortunately, I only said the truth." Harry sighed and turned to Tony, "Magic makes people lazy. Why walk a few blocks when I can just pop there in a second? Why get up and get the tea when I can flick my wand and it makes itself and delivers? Why do anything when I can get someone else to kill the dark lord for me and once he's gone, I can just throw them away since they're useless? And why should I make any advancement when this world is so comfortable and I don't like change?"

"Actually, that's not too different from our side." Tony admitted, "Instead of walking we drive, instead of cooking we call out for delivery. We don't have any dark lords but if we did, we expect law enforcement or military to take care of it, which they are paid to do. Another big difference is that we like advancement. Better phones, quicker internet and bigger televisions. Though the older we get the less we like the difficulty in learning to use it. But that is what ten-year-old kids are for."

It was quiet for a time when Hermione asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Harry, is that really what you went through?" Healer Dunn asked.

"What?" Harry was a bit confused.

"He did." Hermione answered, "I didn't understand when I was younger but as I grew, I realized he was treated badly at home. I didn't realize how badly until this last year. They were abusive. They beat him and starved him of nutrition and affection."

"Hermione." Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"Hush." She admonished, "He fought a basilisk at twelve and a dragon at fourteen and won both times. He is the most selfless person I've ever met. Not long ago he walked to his death for us."

"I lived through it." Harry huffed.

"You didn't know that you would and then they stole your magic and left you for dead again." She dabbed at her eyes, "And you've never even complained."

"That explains a lot." Healer Carol shook his head, "I've been worried because you seem to be handling this better than anyone would expect. He has self-worth issues doesn't he."

"Yes, he thinks everyone is more important than he is." She nodded.

"I'm right here." Harry stated.

"My wife does the same thing." Tony chuckled, "She gets so angry when a reporter or analyst says something bad about me. It's best to just say thank you dear."

"She's my friend not my wife." Harry huffed.

"Still it's someone who cares for you." Tony patted his shoulder.

"Do you think he should see a mind healer?" Healer Dunn asked thoughtfully.

"No!" Harry spoke before anyone else could, "I won't see a magical one and I can't explain fully to a muggle one. Hermione's the best mind healer I could ask for. She'll listen when I complain and then forgets about it, she cheers me up when I'm down and she'll give me a boot to the arse when I need that."

"Sounds like a wife." Tony muttered.

"I'm better than I used to be and that's all that matters right now." Harry ignored him, "Just let me get on with the life I have now."

"He'll be fine." Healer Carol nodded in agreement, "We better get back. It was… I won't say nice after all that but maybe interesting would be a good word."

"I agree." Healer Dunn ran a hand through his hair, "We'll see you at the holidays."

"Thank you." Harry shook each of their hands as they left.

"Well I better go set the trial date." Kingsley sighed.

"Let me know how it goes." Harry requested.

"I'd like to know as well." Tony grinned, "Because if you can't convict him, I'll try. I don't know what that last thing he said was but none of you liked it."

"It was the killing curse." Hermione explained as Kingsley left the three of the alone, "Harry is the only person known to have survived that curse once let alone having done it twice."

"I survived it hitting me twice." Harry said, "It's been attempted many more times."

"Let's go get your letters." Tony stood and led the teens from the room.

Harry collapsed on the couch when they returned. Hermione went to the phone and placed a delivery order before sitting in the chair across from him. She waited for several moments but when his breathing evened out, she realized he was asleep. Chuckling she got up and made some tea. Harry didn't even stir when the food arrived half an hour later.

"Harry, are you hungry?" Hermione have him a shake.

"Yes, what do you want me to fix?" he asked sitting up groggily.

"I ordered out." She chuckled, "It's in the kitchen."

"A little early for dinner isn't it?" He asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You've been asleep for about forty minutes." She pushed him to the kitchen, "Come on let's eat."

They ate for a few minutes in silence before Harry finally spoke, "What is it about Parkinson's and wanting to kill me?"

"They're jealous of your hair." Hermione didn't even look up.

"My hair?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Sure." She sounded perfectly calm.

"Why are they jealous of my hair?" he asked still sounding shocked.

"Did you notice Pansy has the same hair cut as her grandfather?" Hermione asked, "They must only be able to do one thing with it. You can do all sorts of things and make it stand up in ways they can't hope to accomplish."

Harry busted up laughing, which was her intent all along. It worked best when it was something so far out of the norm that he couldn't help his response. Hermione just grinned and reached over to pat his hand.

The weeks began to fly by. Harry and Hermione were working hard on their tutoring and preparing for college. Teddy was growing like a weed. And last but not least changing the Wizengamot members was beginning to allow true progress. Kingsley had assigned the Wizengamot to the task of revamping the laws and trying the death eaters. They had a good number of young people fresh out of Hogwarts to help as assistants. The aurors had two assignments as well one was finding and dealing with death eaters and their trials. The second was to discover a way to kill Dementors. They were also provided a good number of assistants and scholars to help the process.

As Christmas approached the healers scheduled a visit. Harry and Hermione took the walk to visit Arabella and meet with them. It was a cold afternoon and wind was blowing around the neighborhood making it feel even colder. They stepped onto her porch and knocked as the cats joined them and began to rub against their legs. Within a few minutes Harry was being tested.

"Your magic is still increasing." Healer Dunn stated, "It is farther than we expected but still just a small fraction."

"If you continue at this rate, we expect a full recovery in ten years." Healer Carol added, "While that may sound like a lot of time it really isn't."

"Ten years left is fine." Harry nodded, "I can get a lot done. By that time, I should have the school established and it would be able to continue if I'm not there."

"You will not be exploding!" Hermione huffed, "Quit talking like that!"

"Hermione, you know how my luck runs." He began.

"Yes, I do, you always make it through." She stated emphatically.

"You do seem to have that habit." Healer Dunn grinned at the two of them.

"Which is usually lead or followed by horribly bad luck." Harry grimaced, "Sometimes it's both."

"You've had enough bad luck for the century." Hermione insisted, "You're due for good luck."

"But I'm getting my magic back." Harry pointed out, "That is more good luck than I've ever had."

"I disagree." Hermione laughed.

"We'll have to agree to disagree then." Harry chuckled at her, "Ok when is my next appointment?"

"We'll wait until summer." Healer Carol grinned at the two of them, "August I think."


	8. Chapter 8

The two of them threw themselves into their muggle studies and finished them. Harry was shocked when the two of them had passed all their levels within two years. University was started and another heavy work load saw Harry finishing in three years. He was ready to open his school.

"Good to see you again Harry." Tony Blair greeted the young man as he entered the office, "I hear good things about you."

"Thank you, sir." Harry shook his hand and took the offered seat, "I'm finished and ready to start the next phase of my life."

"A school." The man nodded, "I visited with Kingsley earlier today. He's rather proud of you and Ms. Granger as well."

"Thank you." Harry ducked his head, at close to twenty-four years old he still found it difficult to accept praise.

"Do you have the building, teaching staff and all the legal papers set up?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for all your help in that area." Harry grimaced, "I don't understand how you and Hermione can memorize all that stuff. She was thrilled to be able to intern with the group that set it up."

"At least you'll always have legal representation." Tony grinned, "I am truly surprised the two of you aren't married."

"No." Harry shuddered, "She makes me look stupid far too quickly."

"She does that to a lot of people." Tony agreed, "How is your magic?"

"The last checkup was more than a year ago." Harry shrugged, "It was about a quarter of the way filled but the conduits still aren't open. I want to hurry up and set up this school before I explode."

"Ms. Granger is pretty confident that you'll be fine." He arched an eyebrow at the young man.

"She's a bit prejudiced in my favor." Harry grinned back at the man, "I'm not positive I can measure up to her beliefs."

The two laughed and chatted for the rest of their time. Harry left the office with the licenses and other papers signed and ready to open business. He was just in time for the Hogwarts express to arrive bringing home students for the year. He had gotten several people from his own year to be at Platform 9 and ¾ to hand out pamphlets for his grand opening happening three days later on the weekend.

Harry entered the building and found Hermione and all the hired teachers resting after finishing up some of the decorating work. He was allowing the teachers to decorate their own rooms. His only rule was no magic. He still wasn't allowed around magical places; his healers wanted his core to be completely recovered before he did.

"Hi everyone." He called as he carried in several bags, "I have food."

"You did remember to stop by and get the licenses, didn't you?" Hermione asked as she took one of the bags from his hands and sat it on the table in the dining hall and began to dig through it.

"Darn it I knew I forgot something." Harry answered with his sarcasm on full, "Do you think our Prime Minister will deliver too?"

She swatted his arm as he sat down the rest of the bags. The teachers surrounded him and the food was shared around. Once they were all settled, he spoke again.

"Is there anything anyone needs before Saturday?" he asked.

"Did you order the food?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear." He answered with a grin.

"Shut it or I won't help." Hermione punched him again.

"You are so mean tonight." Harry chuckled, "Mrs. Smith where is your husband when I need his protection?"

"He sends his regrets." She called from the next table over, "You left him alone with us last night so tonight is yours."

Harry currently had eight teachers. They were splitting the different classes between them. Carol Smith was teaching English, Samantha Solar had science, Martha Johnson had math, Bruce Anderson had social science, Bailey Sampson had history, Camron Deeds had foreign languages, Diana Poly had technology and May Donahue had Assimilation. The last teacher he had decided was necessary after an accident of his own making.

***Flashback***

"This place is crazy." Hermione tried to push her way past the crowd, "What is going on?"

"Ouch." Harry was nearly knocked over, "This is a mad house!"

"Why did you bring me here again?" Hermione asked as she pulled him out of the crowd and off to the side.

"I thought it was supposed to be a nice, quiet restaurant in this hotel." Harry huffed, "I didn't know this was going on. Ow! Merlin watch where you're going!"

"Are you into magic too?" a kid of about sixteen, who had stepped on Harry turned at his yell, "I've got nearly an all red deck. I'm hoping it will be good enough to win."

"A what?" Harry looked at Hermione wondering what they had missed in the last few years in the magical world and what a red deck was.

"Red deck." The kid said, "From Magic the Gathering. It is the best game ever."

"A game?" Harry asked quite confused.

"When you said Merlin, I thought you were like my friends." The kid huffed pulling out his cards and showing the two of them, "I mean you are at a Gathering tournament and all. My friends and I have cool wizard nicknames like Merlin, Gandolf and Luke Skywalker, which I know he isn't a wizard he's a Jedi, but he's got Jedi magic so we thought it counted. I mean there are only a limited number of wizards out there famous enough for everyone to know. A lot of witches out there but wizards are severely limited so you got to get a good name, right?"

"Right." Harry tried to smile at the kid's enthusiasm, "Well good luck, I hope you win."

"I know a cool wizard name." Hermione giggled in his ear.

"Hush." Harry rolled his eyes, "What do you say about pizza?"

"No, I've had enough." Hermione grimaced, "I do agree to leave this place though."

***end flash back***

That had been an embarrassing lesson to learn but it was valuable none the less. His orientation video and lecture pointed out the seriousness of the problem. But his main goal was to get children their education so they could have options.

After dinner they finished up some last-minute projects and his teachers left to rest for the next two days. All of them would return for the open house and introductory presentation on Saturday morning. Harry and Hermione were the last to exit and locked the door behind them. They both got into Harry's car and started the drive home.

"I'm so glad you finally got your license and a car." Hermione sighed as she relaxed in the passenger seat.

"I live to make your life easier." Harry chuckled at her.

"Somehow that just strikes me as the total opposite of the actual truth." She giggled, "But at least you're not boring."

"Course not." Harry huffed good naturedly, "Are you ready for vacation?"

"Explain to me again how taking a six-year-old boy, with blue hair, to the amusement park is a vacation?" she huffed back.

"Teddy doesn't have blue hair." Harry gave her a shocked glare that mimicked Teddy's almost exactly, "It is aquamarine."

Hermione chuckled again. Teddy was very picky about what he called his colors. Nothing was just blue or green he used aquamarine, raspberry, ecru, teal, burnt sienna and words along that line. It was really her fault. She started it by using crayon colors to increase his vocabulary. An increase in his hair color choices was a side effect they hadn't counted on.

"Well its right to bed for me." She grinned at him, "I'm exhausted from preparing your school all day. I've got to sleep or I won't be any help on our vacation."

The next day Teddy arrived with Tonks and he had black hair for the occasion. He was able to hold the color for long periods of time. However, they had rest breaks scheduled where he would hide and relax.

"I want to ride a roller coaster first thing!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted candy floss first." Hermione teased.

"Right after the roller coaster." Teddy insisted.

They made it through the gates and into the park with no issues or long lines. They found the first roller coaster he could ride and Harry rode with him. When they got off, they met Hermione by the exit. Both had big smiles and Teddy had a slightly red face.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"It was great!" Teddy cheered.

"Best ride I've had in seven or eight years." Harry agreed thinking the small child's ride didn't come close to fun, but as he'd not flown in a while it was the best he could get.

"Candy floss!" Teddy called as they moved on.

Ride after ride the trio made their way across the park. They got lunch from a burger place and sat in the grass to eat it. More rides filled the afternoon before they headed for the exit with Harry carrying an exhausted Teddy. They made it to the car and buckled him in before heading out. Traffic wasn't much of an issue and they made it home within an hour. Teddy was just waking up from his nap as they pulled him out of the car seat. Hermione and Teddy colored while Harry made dinner.

"What was your favorite ride?" Hermione questioned him.

"The roller coaster." Teddy answered decisively, "Then the big boat swing. Then the merry-go-round."

"What was your favorite treat?" she continued their discussion.

"Candy Floss and hot dogs." Teddy turned to her, "What was your favorite?"

"Ice cream." She answered.

"Which ride?" he asked tilting his head at her.

"She liked the one where her feet were on the ground." Harry teased from the doorway, "Dinner time."

"What was your favorite Uncle Harry?" he asked as Harry put him in the booster seat.

"It was the one I rode with you." Harry answered with a chuckle.

"You rode all of them with me." Teddy told him, "Pick one."

"I think the boat swing." Harry answered.

Teddy was yawning early in the evening so Harry tucked him into the guest bedroom and pull out his favorite book to read him a story. Hermione cleaned up the kitchen before she snuck past the room they were in and settled into her own with a book. Once Teddy was out Harry went to bed himself. Tonks would be by in the morning to pick him up.

Saturday morning Harry and Hermione met with the teachers in the common area of the school building. They went over the schedule and made a few last-minute adjustments before they moved set up the room. Chairs filled the common area and a projector was set up with a screen. Food was ready in a kitchen area waiting to be put out on tables. The idea was to first have the demonstration, then let them see the classrooms and finally come back for a wrap up session and food.

Harry opened the door promptly at nine and let in the first group, "Good morning, welcome to the Lily Potter School for Enrichment."

The welcome was repeated over and over for the next thirty minutes. Harry was at the door for the first five minutes. When it became too congested at the door, he opted to move farther in and have one of the other teachers greet people. The building had been warded by the goblins, preventing apparition and portkeys from entering. They would land approximately fifty feet from the door. Dark marks couldn't cross into the school and aurors were alerted to anyone magical entering with ill intent. All the teachers being magical was another layer of protection. The protections were far enough out not to bother Harry.

Once people quit entering Hermione moved to the front and got their attention, "Can everyone please take a seat."

A shuffle lasting several minutes was the answer and when the last person found a seat, Harry began his welcome speech, "Good morning and thank you all for coming. I want to welcome you to the Lily Potter School for Enrichment. Our goal is to educate magical persons so that they can operate and even thrive in the muggle world. Whether that is the muggleborn catching up on the classes they are missing by being at Hogwarts or the pureblood who has never set foot on the muggle side we want them all to blend in and operate with ease."

Applause stopped him for a few minutes. But before he could continue the door was blasted in and several people in black cloaks entered. The first spell was the torture curse aimed at Harry and he went down screaming. It didn't last long and he was able to pull himself up to see what was happening. Seeing another black robed individual use that same curse on a younger sibling of a Hogwarts student had him livid in seconds.

Without thinking, and without a wand, he started throwing spells at the individuals. Stunning, tying up and disarming them as fast as he could. When the magic quit, he was at the front of the room literally glowing with magic. One last spell flew from him, a silvery magic that flew from the room. Within second a series of pops sounded outside the doors and aurors rushed in with Tonks in the lead.

She stopped just inside the door and stared in awe, "Does anyone wish to tell us what happened?"

A wave of sound burst from the crowd and she had to wave them to silence. Hermione was standing a few feet away from her and Tonks tried to ask her what had happened. She, however, was riveted to Harry. Tonks gave up trying to talk to her and addressed her question to Harry instead.

"These guys stormed in using torture curses on the children." He was looking at his hands.

"They attacked Harry Potter first." One girl pointed at him, "They yelled crucio and he fell with a yell. He then stood up, started glowing like that and magic started flying."

"Healers coming through." A yell from outside had the aurors parting to let a small contingent of healers into the school.

"Harry!" healer Dunn was one of the first in and ran up to him, "You should leave so this doesn't affect your magic."

"It won't." Harry was still looking at his hands but looked up to continue, "It's my magic."

"What?" the healer pulled his wand and ran it over Harry, "Merlin… I… Merlin!"

"Am I going to explode?" he asked casually.

"No." he sighed with relief, "Let me confer with Healer Carol and I'll get back to you."

Hermione and Tonks had finally reached him by this time. Aurors were picking up the cloaked individuals as other healers were seeing to the rest of the crowd. Both women hugged him tightly at the same time. It took a couple moments before he grinned.

"I need some air." He gasped; the glow was finally disappearing.

Healers Dunn and Carol descended on them again and had the two women move away. Another series of spells and they whispered together for a few moments before turning to Harry.

"You are healed." They agreed together.

"Your conduits are open and your core is full." Dunn explained, "We're shocked."

"Last checkup you were only a quarter full." Carol shook his head, "Where is your wand and why were you carrying it?"

"I don't have it." Harry answered just as shocked as they were, "I was hit with the torture curse and knocked over. When it stopped, I sat up and that man was using it on a small child. I got very angry and the next thing I know I'm flinging spells at them."

"Where is your wand?" Dunn asked.

"I've kept it at my house." Tonks volunteered, "I've been keeping all his magical belongings."

"Can you go get it?" Carol asked.

"I will." Hermione volunteered, "She has to stay as the Head of the DMLE."

Hermione started to leave but was stopped by one of the aurors. Tonks went to straighten it out and see how things were going. A family of four came up to them as they waited for Hermione to return.

"Thank you." The man spoke first.

Next the boy who was perhaps thirteen, "I know what spell that was and I know what could have happened to my sister. But I thought you were a squib, that's what a lot of people say."

"I was hit by a curse." Harry explained what had happened to him, "But it appears as if my core has been repaired now. We're going to test a wand next."

"You did that wandless?" the boy gasped, "Oh, Merlin, you must be the most powerful wizard alive."

"His levels are still stabilizing." Dunn ran his wand over him again, "He's fluxing from about where Dumbledore was at age one hundred and twenty up to what we believe was Merlin's level. We don't know where it will end up. But he is up there."

"That is why his recovery is taking so long." Carol explained, "If he had a normal sized core, he would have been finished several years ago. This incident has caused it to fill the rest of the way and open his conduits so he won't explode and take half the earth with him."

"You didn't tell me that." Harry frowned at them.

"Probably not half." Dunn corrected, "Just the island we're on and probably Ireland."

"I still maintain it would have been more." Carol argued, "But we're both glad it is a moot point now."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Harry asked with an exaggerated tone.

"Well between the four of us we decided when you reached three quarters if the conduits weren't open, we would let you know the danger." Dunn answered with a mild cringe, "We were sure there would be years before that happened."

"Four of you?" he was deceptively calm in his question.

"Hermione thought you would find some way to die before you had a chance to explode." Carol explained, "We decided if you were told before it was necessary that you'd end up dying and not giving yourself a chance to heal, as you did do."

"She and Auror Tonks said we should tell you and let you decide when." Dunn told him, "We just weren't sure if you'd trust that you had plenty of time. Your propensity to jump first is well documented after all. As is your saving people thing as Hermione calls it."

"You can't fault them for their logic." Hermione had arrived as they spoke, "I know you hate deception, but we weren't allowed to tell you, magical vow."

"We forced that on them before they knew the questions we were going to ask." Carol added, "You may be as mad at us as you want but as your healers, we had to make a call. There are about a dozen others under the same oath but these two forced us to promise to tell you at some point."

"Fine." Harry huffed and turned back to the family, "How is she?"

"The healers said she should not have any lasting effects." The mother answered, "Nightmares are a common side effect but at her age she should forget with time."

"Why did they attack us?" the father spoke again.

"Please return to your seats." An auror spoke loudly, "We will be giving you all a statement in a few moments."

Harry noticed Kingsley talking with Tonks as the announcement was made. The two approached him, the healers and Hermione on the stage. First Kingsley pulled him into a hug.

"How is he?" he addressed the healers.

"We believe he is healed but we're going to keep an eye on him for a few days." Dunn answered.

"Good." Kingsley conjured some seats and had them all sit before he addressed the crowd, "For those who do not know me I am the Minister for Magic, very similar to the Prime Minister except I answer to him. The attack was perpetrated by a few radicals that are present in our society. A percentage of purebloods do not approve of muggleborn witches and wizards simply because they cannot trace their magical heritage back two hundred years. This radical group was mostly eradicated several years ago by Mr. Potter. The few left, are mostly just talk with no action. This group has attacked several individuals in the last couple of years and we thank Mr. Potter for stopping them again. We will be leaving an auror presence here for the foreseeable future, we believe this school may be the only thing that saves us from being discovered by the muggles at large. We hope this makes you feel safer about having your children here to learn. With that I turn this back to your hand Harry."

"Thank you Minister." Harry nodded and turned to the crowd, "If any wish to leave to recover from this ordeal please feel free to. If even one person stays, we will continue with the grand opening. If you do leave and wish to come back later to have a tour, we will be happy to have you. I will be giving you a few minutes to make your decisions."

"Who was in the group?" Hermione asked Tonks to quietly for the crowd to hear.

"A few pure blood Slytherins unhappy with Harry for living." Tonks grinned, "Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson are the ones you would know. The other seven are older and seemed to be more here because Pansy's father asked or threatened them to. He is being arrested. We couldn't do it earlier because we didn't have anything on him and he's not marked."

"Let me know when the trials are." Harry stated then indicated Dunn and Carol, "If my healers allow it, I will be a witness for the prosecution."

"We'll have a better idea of that answer in a week." Carol was glad he was still allowing them to be his healers.

"No more secrets." Harry told them before he turned back to the crowd and found everyone still there, "I'll start again, welcome to the Lily Potter School for Enrichment. This school currently has eight muggleborn teachers and myself as administrator. I'm going to introduce each teacher and let them tell you about their specialty. First we have Samantha Solar."

"Good morning." She began, "I am teaching sciences. That will include basic science, biology, chemistry, botany and physics."

She talked some about the classes and then about herself, giving them a small biography. They allowed a few questions before they moved on to the next teacher. It proceeded well until the got to May's classes.

"Hello, I'm May Donahue I teach assimilation." She began and they could all see confused looks in the attendees, "Assimilation is the class that will help you fit back into muggle life. How many of you came home from a year at Hogwarts to hear some new saying or see some product that you didn't understand. I am basically keeping you up with the social trends, new products and news stories that everyone knows about, except you. However, I do not know all the teen fads and things, but you being at Pinkertons will cover that. Everyone knows it is secluded and strict about outside influence. But not knowing that a terrorist bombing demolished a bridge is something you should still know, as even the most remote and private muggle schools will keep up with that type of information."

One man with what looked like a first year raised his hand to ask a question, "The man that talked us into letting Phillip go to Hogwarts said they keep up on the important news."

"Unless something has changed, the only news we received was the wizarding newspapers and wireless." Harry spoke up.

"That's all we get." An older boy stated.

"Who do they have meeting the muggleborns?" Harry turned to Kingsley.

"Filius is the deputy and the new muggle studies teacher is helping him." He answered, "Leonard Bertrand."

"I'll be speaking to Minerva then." Harry shook his head, "He shouldn't be saying that. Obviously only the magical new is important to him. He probably should not be the muggle studies teacher with that attitude."

"I'll go with you." Kingsley agreed with that thought and he was sure Minerva did not know his attitude. And none of them would believe that Professor Flitwick would say anything like that.

"Now our teachers will be heading to their rooms and you are encouraged to take a tour and ask questions." Harry told them, "When you finish the tour come back in here, there will be snacks and we'll be available for more questions."


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: This is the end folks, I may write another if inspiration hits me between the eyes. Otherwise, I'm wrapping up a few loose ends. Thanks for reading. 😊

"Harry!" Minerva stood from behind her desk and met the men as they entered the room. She pulled Harry into a hug, "I had heard you were healing, is it safe?"

"I was declared fully healed earlier today." Harry let her pull from the hug.

"It is so good to see you here in the castle again." She chuckled then addressed the other man who had entered, "Minister I didn't expect you here today either."

"Good to see you too." Kingsley replied and gave the woman a small hug before turning to his seat.

"Harry, my boy, I agree it is good to see you." Albus called from his own portrait, "Sorry to say that Severus left to go visit just before you arrived, you won't get to see him."

"I'm sure I'll catch him unaware at some point in the future." Harry grinned up at the portrait and sat in a chair across from Minerva who was just returning to her seat.

"Not unless you come in unannounced." She snarked, "Although today is a bit of a surprise."

"Have you gotten news of the attack yet?" Kingsley asked.

"No!" she gasped, "What attack, what happened?"

Harry noticed all the pictures leaning forward, "Today was opening day for the Lily Potter School for Enrichment. We had a few unexpected visitors."

"Oh my!" she gasped again.

"Not to worry, no one was permanently injured and we caught all the perpetrators." Kingsley gave her a small smile, "We also have the instigators that were not present at the school."

"Did it scare anyone off?" she asked Harry knowing how much the school meant to him.

"No." Kingsley out right laughed, "Not after Harry's display."

"What did you do?" Minerva turned to Harry to find his face a bit red behind the hand that was covering it, she turned back to Kingsley.

"Perpetrators stormed into the school and put Harry under the torture curse first." Kingsley grinned, "When they stopped, they turned on a few small children, Harry got a tad angry and took them out. Wandless, wordless magic."

"Really?" Minerva looked impressed, "I thought your magic wasn't all back yet. That was the last report."

"Evidently, my anger helped top off my core and open the conduits." Harry shrugged, "Hermione was only partially right."

"She was?" Minerva looked confused.

"She said I wouldn't explode." Harry grinned, "I did sort of explode in anger so she was only partially right. They didn't tell me until today that they thought I would have taken Britain with me if I had really exploded."

"I see." She nodded having known that bit of information, "Thank you for bringing me the news."

"That's not really why we're here." Harry frowned, "Muggle parents were upset to find out their children weren't being kept up with the important muggle news. Mr. Bertrand told several of them that we keep up with all of the important news. For a muggle studies professor I find this… upsetting."

"I will be having a chat with him." Minerva frowned, "If he doesn't have a sufficient reason he will be off the visits."

"If he doesn't have sufficient reason, he should be out of the school as well." Harry suggested, "How can a muggle studies teacher not realize muggle parents want their children to know the muggle news. If he doesn't consider the muggle news important why is he a muggle studies teacher."

"I see your point." Minerva agreed, "I do appreciate you bringing this to my attention."

"Minerva if you need help finding another teacher just say the word." Kingsley told her, "We have a few trainers at the ministry who help keep our aurors educated about the muggle world. I always found them to be quite knowledgeable."

"Honestly, the class and tests should be thoroughly revamped." Harry huffed, "A muggle studies teacher should be living full time in the muggle world and only stop by Hogwarts for classes once or twice a week. They should bring with them all the current news to teach, and keep the muggleborns appraised of the home situation. The program here is horribly out dated. And unless the auror's trainers keep up with news and trends of the muggle world your information could be well out of date as well."

A few weeks later Harry's grin stretched across his face as the for-sale sign went up in the yard of Privat Drive. He had ended up living there for six years since the war. The neighbors were still leery of him but they weren't downright nasty any longer. He could see a good number of them peeking out their curtains as the realtor got in his car and left. Hermione left the house and handed Harry a cup of tea.

"I suppose you're looking forward to this." She grinned.

"I am." He nodded taking a sip of his tea, "I've lived in this neighborhood all my life, I'm ready to move."

"I'm sure the big manor house on the shore has nothing to do with it." She deadpanned.

"At this point I'd take the hut on the rock." He nodded at the neighbors, "I'm tired of them spying on me through the curtains. You would think there would be something more interesting than me on the tele."

"How could anything, ever be more interesting than you." She chuckled.

A few moments later Harry pulled out his cell phone when it rang, "Mr. Albright?"

"Hello Harry, sorry to bother you but other realtors in my company have people who want to look at the house." He chuckled, "I'm not even back to the office yet. I was just giving my secretary the address evidently someone heard her repeat it back and they're all scurrying to call their clients. They don't even have a price yet."

"That is great news." Harry grinned, "The sooner it sells the better."

"If you're ready to have it shown we'll probably have several today." He pointed out.

"Let me know when we have to leave." Harry grinned before signing off and putting his phone in his pocket.

"Showings already?" she asked.

"He doesn't have a time yet." Harry chuckled and turned to the house.

Later that evening Harry met with his realtor to look over the offers that had been made. They sat in the man's office as he put a stack of papers on the table.

"I'm so shocked, I think we underpriced it." The man said, "But with the bids we've received, that won't be an issue. I have one I'm tempted to just throw out because they came in so low, but it's your decision."

"Let's see what we have then." Harry pulled the stack over.

After looking through the stack Harry was flabbergasted. All but the last one was at least one thousand pounds over his asking price. The largest was ten thousand over it. He looked over the last one a bit before he began to chuckle.

"You may burn Dursley's offer." Harry grinned, "I wouldn't accept one from him if he was the highest offer."

"Since it was the lowest offer that isn't a claim you'll have to prove." He nodded, "I can't wait to see his face."

"Did you show them the house?" Harry asked.

"Yes." He frowned, "He kept saying you stole it from them and that they should just get it back with no cost to them. But clearly your parents purchased it and they didn't follow the rental contract. There is absolutely nothing freakish about the paperwork."

"He may see the highest offer." Harry grinned, "Please make sure he knows that his could have been twenty thousand pounds higher than that one and I still would not have accepted it."

"You really don't like that man." The realtor grimaced, "Not that I can blame you, he is a horrible human being."

"You have no idea." Harry mumbled.

***Missed scenes***

A knock on the door of the Muriel Prewitt's home was not something that happened every day. Bill motioned Arthur back to his seat as he got up to answer the door. He was quite surprised when he found a contingent of goblins at the door.

"May I help you Master Gornuk?" Bill only recognized the one in front, the rest were armed.

"Mr. Weasley." Gornuk nodded, "Is your youngest brother in attendance?"

"Ron?" Bill was confused but remembered his manners, "Yes, please come in."

The group entered and Bill closed the door behind them and then led the way to the kitchen where the boy in question was at the table eating like he'd been starved all week. Bill was rather embarrassed to have the goblins see it.

"Ron is the one on the right-side closest to this end." Bill automatically pointed him out, "May I ask what is going on?"

"I'm afraid to say we are here for unpleasant circumstances." Gornuk waved his men forward until they had the boy at spear point, "Mr. Ronald Billus Weasley, we received your correspondence earlier this week and you are being detained."

"What?" the boy was genuinely confused.

"Forgery is a serious crime." Gornuk frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked wanting to step in and protect his brother but knowing it would make him lose his job if Ron was guilty.

"We received an owl earlier this week where Harry Potter claimed sole responsibility for breaking into the bank, stealing a cup, stealing a dragon and destroying the bank as he left." Gornuk explained.

"It wasn't me!" Ron yelled, "It was Harry!"

"It didn't have Mr. Potters magical signature on it." Gornuk growled at him, "Mr. Potter doesn't own an excitable little owl. Mr. Potter has already returned the cup to us and explained why it was taken. All three of you were fined for the incident and Mr. Potter has already paid those fines for all of you. Your magical signature was on the letter and you signed Mr. Potter's name. You are guilty of forgery, lucky for you no money was involved or instead of two weeks in the pit it would have been much, much longer."

"But it wasn't me!" Ron yelled again, "Bill, you have to help me!"

"No Ron." Arthur stood in the door, "You are guilty of the crime and you will have to pay the consequences. I am sorry Master Goblin; I do hope this incident doesn't reflect badly on his family."

"Not at all." Gornuk smiled, "We understand all about idiotic young ones, we have a few ourselves. They still must pay for the crimes but we don't hold it against them as long as they learn their lesson."

"Once he is back here the lesson will be reiterated." Bill frowned at his youngest brother as he was led away still protesting his innocence.

Bill shook his head and turned to his father, "Don't worry, they have a special area for idiotic youngsters. They don't get the real pit that criminals get, it's a scared straight sort of program."

"I've seen people leaving both pits." Arthur sighed, "I know the difference. Maybe this will be the smack in the head that will make him grow up."

"I don't know if even the goblins can hit him that hard." Bill stated, "I thought he had learned his lesson last winter, but I doubt Harry and Hermione will be his friends again after this betrayal."

"That was already a given weeks ago." Percy finally spoke, "You should hear what he said to them when they found out Harry was a squib."

"Kingsley said Hermione was with him." Arthur took a seat at the table pushing Ron's unfinished plate away, "I was worried about him and asked. Now I know why Kingsley looked at me so oddly."

"I was kind of assuming Ginny would go take care of him." Bill took a seat as well.

"Hardly." Percy huffed, "She's dating some bloke from their year, Michael or something. She didn't want to be tied down with a squib. Said it to his face."

"Maybe I should go let him know we don't all feel that way." Bill said thoughtfully.

"He knows." Percy grinned, "We've been writing, he's keeping up with Mum and George's health, making sure we have all the money we need and stuff like that. He's a good guy."

"Percy, I'm glad we have you back." Arthur pulled his son into a hug.

A much quieter Ron returned two weeks later to find his unhappy family waiting for him. Looking around he realized both his mother and George were missing from the group. He took a seat on the couch as indicated by his father.

"I hope you have learned your first lesson Ron." Arthur spoke.

"I will never forge a signature again." Ron nodded emphatically, "I understand what I did was wrong and I apologize to all of you for making our family look bad."

"I should say so." Ginny huffed then turned to her father, "Can I go now, I have a date?"

"No." he answered and turned back to his youngest son, "Ron, I'm glad you learned that lesson. However, you will still be grounded for a week for the stupidity you pulled."

"Yes, sir" He agreed.

"Now we need to discuss Harry." Arthur sighed.

"I have been working on an apology letter, in my head." Ron looked at his rough, calloused hands, hands that used to only have callouses from quidditch, now it was from rough handled mining tools.

"Why?" Ginny snorted, "He's a stupid squib, you owe him nothing."

"You're wrong Gin." Ron shook his head, "We owe him a life debt."

"Squibs can't hold life debts." She scowled at him, "It takes magic to hold one."

"It does." Bill agreed, "In this case it's your magic that holds it, both of them actually."

"What?" Ginny demanded.

"Your magic will hold you to that debt." Bill reiterated, "I've noticed your spells are weaker. The bat boogies are half the size they used to be. That is your magic protesting your disregard of the debt."

"I've just been tired lately." She huffed, "I doing a lot of stuff mum usually does."

"No, your magic is protesting." Arthur added, "You had better fix that attitude quickly or you'll end up a squib yourself."

"Then why isn't Malfoy a squib, or any other death eater?" She demanded.

"They were never close to Harry." Charlie wrapped it up, "We are the closest to him, any betrayal on our part will have a much larger and quicker impact."

"We were wrong Gin." Ron sighed, "My magic is barely responding. I only hope the debt lets up when I formally apologize. Otherwise, I'll be the next caretaker at Hogwarts instead of a student."


End file.
